Book 1: New World
by chrystal241
Summary: Cyclops hesitated, his hand still on the catch for his glasses...Save Rogue or save the world? In the movie, he chose the world. What if he chose Rogue instead?" "Welcome to the new world." Forge and Oc NOT A ROMANCE as of yet!
1. Welcome to Genosha

AN: This is a co-authored story between me and Tera Hunter.

Combination of all the Xmen series' (there are ideas taken from each)

Summery: "Cyclops hesitated, his hand still on the catch for his glasses...Save Rogue or save the world? In the movie, he chose the world. What if he chose Rogue instead?" "Welcome to the new world."

DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything that is CANON.

BOOK 1

Chapter 1: WELCOME TO GENOSHA

I suppressed a gasp as I was marched through the thick gates and looked up at a tower that loomed above me in the distance. I stumbled as I was shoved through the gates, noticing the girls beside me stumbling as well as our captors shoved us, into someone's arms. I heard the growls above me from the man who caught me.

"You've done your delivery now LEAVE!" A voice growled out angrily causing me to flinch. "Close the gate's Lance." I heard the clanking as the gates were slammed shut. I looked over at the two other girls who had "accompanied" on my way here they were also being held up. "Are you three all right?" The man above me asked in a now gentler voice. I looked up at the man who had caught me. I slowly nodded my head still scared and speechless.

"My Name is Forge this is Lance" he nodded to the man on his immediate right "and Scott Summers" he nodded towards a man who was wearing odd looking sun glasses. "And let us be the first to welcome you to Genosha." I felt my body go into shock. Genosha?!?!

_Flashback_

"…_and because of the threat that the mutants pose against the world the United Nations and several other countries have decided to give Magneto and all the mutants the entire country of Canada. Canadian residents will be given houses where ever they wish in the world. Canada will then be named Genosha. With the land grant and the agreement signed by Magneto and the Council the mutant population will be forced to check into Geontia. Anyone…"_

_I watched the TV turn off and looked over at my mom. I was surprised that they had allowed the broadcast to go for so long. Once this outbreak happened the second the word mutant was uttered the host of the subject was treated like the plague by my parents."I remembered when there had been the attack on the Statue of Liberty by the mutants. Soon after it was released that mutants were among us and there had been a mad search for a cure._

_My sister and I were immediately withdrawn from school and we were kept isolated from the world for our protection. Especially since the "Mutant Removal" project began and the MRD started roaming the streets. It had just started two weeks ago._

"_It's about time this mutant problem the government intervened this was getting out of hand." My father said sternly._

"_Mom what were they talking about?" I smiled at my little sister, maybe not so little she is now ten as of yesterday, however she has a innocent persona. She was the joy of all of our lives and was a miracle child if there had ever been one. And we had all taken to sheltering her, much to her dislike, and we tended to make it seem like she had to depend on us for everything. She had silk black hair, after our father, and bright blue eyes, from who knows where. _

"_Well Daisy there is the mutant (he stuttered the word) sickness going on around the world and they have finally decided to isolate the problem." I saw Daisy's forehead crease._

"_You mean like Polio or something?"_

"_Something like that Daisy."_

"_Oh so that is why you withdrew me and Ivy from school!" _

_My mother nodded and smiled over at me. "Ivy will you go set the table for dinner?" I nodded and stood from the couch and made my way to the kitchen._

_End Flashback _

"I'm in Genosha?" Forge nodded and I felt my heart break at the implications.


	2. Survival of Genosha

An: Hey everyone we are debating how to proceed with the story so this is just a filler that is important to the story.

Chapter 2

MAGNETO

"I warned you, Magneto…"

"…and I warned _you_, Charles Xavier. Do _not_ cross me." Magneto interrupted, his icy blue eyes shifting to glare at the man next to him.

The professor didn't even flinch. "I am concerned, Magnus; concerned about this…this _"paradise"_ of yours!" Magneto turned to the wall and moved the metal aside to form a portal into his personal study, irritation marred his face as Charles followed, still talking. "Canada…"

"Genosha." Magneto corrected hotly.

"…Genosha does not have the resources for this, Magnus, and you know it. The technology, the defenses, nothing! You are not ready for this!"

"I have prepared for years…"

"For nothing. Genosha cannot stand on an empty stomach. I know it, the mutants know it, the entire world knows it, and _you_ know it. We are already running low on food after just a couple of months. How do you expect Genosha to last the year?"

Magneto's fists had grown tighter with every word. Now they relaxed, Magneto turned his back on Xavier and lowered his head.

"I…I don't."

"You don't." Xavier repeated, incredulous.

Magneto shook his head, slipping around the silver desk to slump into a floating chair behind it. The pale grey room was silent for a long moment.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I can protect Genosha. Forge can provide technological needs. Beast can oversee health. Others can assist with their own talents. There are so many mutants, Xavier. They are all so special and unique…" He growled. "…and not _one_ of them is capable of handling the amount of farmland we'd need for this."

"Ororo…"

"Storm can provide for the crops, yes. But she doesn't have the time to make enough food for an entire country."

Xavier fell silent. Magneto pressed on.

"Trade is closed. Only mutants are imported or exported…for now. If that doesn't change…and I doubt it will…then I only see one option left to our kind."

Charles Xavier's head snapped up, eyes flashing. "Absolutely not, Eric Magnus. I will _not _allow you to use that…_thing_ again. Death threats lose their edge after a while. The nations were scared the first time, but the second time? They'll fight back."

"C…"

"And stealing is _out_ of the question. You promised these people peace, and if you don't keep your promise…"

Magneto grabbed the chair with his powers, shaking it slightly to make Xavier shut up. Annoyance flashed through his mind. _How does he still manage to read my mind with my helmet on?_

"I'm not exactly _thrilled_ at the idea, Charles…"

"I. Will. Not. Allow it." Xavier gritted his teeth.

Magneto snapped and got to his feet, grabbing the armrests of the Professor's chair and thrusting his helmeted head into Charles' face. "And how, exactly, do you plan to stop me?" He asked, his voice as low and dangerous as he could make it. The metal in the chair bent ever so slightly in warning.

Xavier didn't budge, flinch, turn away, or otherwise react to the veiled threat. He remained as he was, glaring defiantly at his old friend's face. Eric Magnus felt as though cool water was splashed across him. Emotions exhausted, he stood back up and walked to the far wall, waving a hand to open a window-shaped hole in the wall for air and sunlight to flow through. He rested his arm next to it, pressing his palm to his forehead. Below, he could hear the delighted squeals of young mutant girls splashing in the fountains in Middle Square.

"Charles." He said at last. His voice had softened considerably and he felt like his true age was written on his face. "What else can I do?"

The Professor's face was emptied of all anger now. He was silent as Magneto continued, letting his frustration vent itself.

"I am a Master of _Magnetism_…I can't feed my people electromagnetic energy. I can't magically create a world of plenty. I have to provide for them…all of them…what…" He cut off, his eyes hard again. "You'd better have a good reason for interrupting me, Forge." He snapped calmly.

Forge flinched as the leader of the world he now called home spun towards him. The girl at his side tightened her grip. Forge was sure his bone would be broken right now if he hadn't made his arm metal. "Sorry, sir." He managed. "I thought that…bad time I guess." He started backing away. "Come on, Ivy. He's not always this grumpy, I promise. Stress, I suppose…"

A heavy sigh cut him off. Forge yelped in surprise as a magnetic tug pulled him back into the room by his permanent metal leg. Magneto sat back down, leaving the window open. "I apologize, Forge. I'm just having a rather difficult time this morning. Who is your friend? Ivy, was it?"

Forge grinned, pulling the girl forward.

"Yeah. She's a new mutant, but she's _really_ special! She controls…"

"Plant life." Xavier interrupted him, his eyes wide.

Magneto sat straight up in his chair.

Forge tapped his head when Ivy looked at him. "The Prof. is a telepath. He'll do that a lot, so get used to it."

Magneto slipped around the desk, a very rare smile on his face as he took Ivy's hand firmly into his own. Xavier had a look of interest on his face.

"My dear, I think you will fit into your new home _just fine_. Welcome to Genosha."


	3. Let out on Good Behavior

An: Here you go.

Chapter 3

IVY

_Two Months Later_

"Welcome to Genosha my name is Ivy and I hope to be able to make this transition as easy on you as possible. If you will come with me I'll show you around." Ivy said to the two mutants who had just entered the gate. She grabbed the register from Lance quickly glancing at the names. "Kurt Wagner and Shannon ... from Germany and Texas...Ok, let's get this tour on the road and please feel free to ask any questions."

"How about: why in the world am I here?!" The girl called Shannon snapped aloud. Her thick Texan drawl heavy with sarcasm and indignation. Ivy turned towards her. Shannon was tall, roughly Ivy's height, with waist length blonde hair confined to a ponytail high on her head. She had Michelangelo blue eyes that were currently the color of ice.

"Well because you, like the rest of us here, are a mutant and..."

"No, I'm not!" Shannon cut her off, crossing her arms across her chest, hiding the rock band logo on her black shirt. 'I have never showed any signs of being a mutant!"

Beside her, the young boy named Kurt tugged at her elbow. "Shannon, let's not call attention to ourselves, please. Ve don't vant to..."

Ivy smiled. "It's all right, Kurt, I hear the same thing every day. However, we have never been wrong. The GenetiX scanner is foolproof..."

"Not anymore, it ain't." Shannon growled.

Ivy sighed, still smiling. "If you do not exhibit any signs of being a mutant within an allotted amount of time than you will be allowed to leave."

"I want to leave now. I do not have mutant abilities and I never will so let me out!"

"Shannon, please stop!" The boy on her left said. He laid one pale hand on her shoulder, trying to make the blonde girl calm down. Shannon grumbled before storming off. Ivy sighed before turning to Kurt. The boy looked sad as he watched her leave, worry in his eyes."Vunderbar..." He mumbled unhappily.

"So what about you? Do you believe that you aren't a mutant?" Kurt looked down shyly.

"No. I know zat I am a mutant and a monster." He said quietly playing with a watch on his hand. Ivy glared.

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS!" Kurt backed away in shock at the sudden outburst.

"I see nothing about you that would lead me to believing that you are a monster. Now let's continue." Ivy said walking towards the square trying to calm herself as they walked along the path, not catching Kurt's flinch.

"IVY!" Ivy turned to several kids running up to her. "Ivy can we go swimming please???" Ivy smiled at Squid Boy and the other kids.

"Of course. Just make sure you watch the other kids." The kids started laughing and cheering as they took off. Ivy looked over at Kurt who was watching them.

"Is that safe?"

"Is what safe Kurt?"

"Allowing them to run around in broad daylight."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? Kurt..." she forced him to meet her eyes "We, like you, do not have any need to hide here I assure you." Ivy reached down and grabbed the watch yanking it off of him. Her suspicions were confirmed as Kurt turned into a blue furry animal with a long tail. She then blinked as Kurt disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "KURT?"

"Please gives it back I cannot be seen zey vill freak out." Ivy turned to the nearby alleyway before slowly approaching.

"Kurt I assure you nothing is going to happen no one will notice. Hey, I have an idea. I'm going to take you to Professor Beast! You'll like him."

"Beast?"

"Yes, he's like you in appearance." Kurt slowly stepped out of the shadows acting as if with each step he was going to be attacked causing Ivy to stop. Finally Kurt made it over to her causing her to continue walking. She watched Kurt carefully as they walked and noticed that as more and more people passed by without talking to or noticing him that he began to relax slowly before he was walking completely at ease.

Ivy entered the tower and headed to a large double door which she quickly knocked on and then entered. "Professor this is Kurt, our newest addition. I thought it would be nice for you two to meet." Kurt looked around confused as Ivy just talked as she walked over to a lazy boy chair and sat down apparently talking to no one. "Thank you Ivy it has been a long time since I've seen a new face." Kurt screamed and teleported himself over to the lazy boy chair cowering behind it. Both Ivy and Beast started laughing as the Professor dropped down from his perch on the chandelier above them. "Forgive me, Kurt, I did not mean to scare you." Kurt turned and started shouting excitedly in German as he ran over and started circling Beast. Beast turned to Ivy.

"Ivy I need you to find Forge, he was looking for you. I believe he wants to start working on the schematics for the dome." The girl nodded and stood up to leave just as there was knock and the afore mentioned person walked in.

"Hey, Ivy! I've been looking for you."

"So I heard Forge. Shall we go to the chamber?" Forge nodded and they both walked out.

"So what's wrong?" Ivy asked looking at a scale model of all of Genosha.

"There is something interfering along the lines I believe it is some trees and plants blocking the signals. Would you...?" Ivy nodded.

"Of course…but I hate to fly."

Forge smiled knowingly. "You'll figure it out."

Ivy nodded thinking before smirking.

"I guess I could ask Beast. He loves watching me work…Did you want to come as well?" Forge looked guilty for a second.

"No, I can't. I have to help out in the kitchens again." Ivy tried to hide her laughter behind some coughs but quickly failed.

"What did you do this time?" Ivy asked as she and Forge made their way to the library.

"I played a harmless prank." Ivy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Ok and it ended up causing Magneto to not have access to his computer. That and the toaster exploded again." Ivy started laughing again just as they reached the library she went inside still laughing as Forge walked off.

"You are really cute when you laugh." Forge commented under his breath, probably without thinking.

Blushing, she turned to see Beast sitting on the ceiling.

"Umm…are you busy? I need to run on some errands and I dislike flying the jets." Beast frowned before looking guilty.

"Actually, I'm needed elsewhere. I'm sorry." He said while walking past her.

"Can I come?" Kurt asked coming up behind her.

"Sure. Come on, I need to go and speak with Magneto."

"Who?"

"Our "ruler" for lack of a better word."

"Ah, I see. Ok, vhy do ve need Magneto?"

"I need his permission to release the only other person I trust when it comes to flying contraptions."

"Oh what's his name?"

~~~  
"NO!"

"Magneto I need Logan's help, please!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, a thousand times NO."

"Magneto, what if I guarantee he won't leave?"

"You can't guarantee that because you wouldn't be able to stop him."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"So you're saying either he'll try and hurt me to escape or my powers aren't strong enough to hold him if it came to that." Magneto whacked his head.

"That's not what I meant, Ivy." He sighed. "You are sure none of the others will help?"

"I told you, sir. You sentenced Forge to kitchen duty, after his prank," Magneto smirked before turning stoic again, "and Beast is one of the only other ones that doesn't goof off while flying...Please?"

"Very well..." Magneto sighed. "Tell him that if he behaves I might release him on, oh…. Let's say "good behavior."

Ivy started laughing at that comment. "Good behavior and Logan should not be put into the same sentence sir."

Magneto smiled. "Yes I agree but I do not know what else to tag it as. You'll have to ask Gambit. He's on guard duty this week."

"Oh joy I bet Pietro is happy with that." Ivy said rolling her eyes. "Thank you sir. Come on, Kurt." They both left the room.

"She's much happier." Charles said, wheeling into the room.

"Yes, I agree. I don't know what you said with her that first day but it changed her."

Charles nodded before going into deep thought.

_Flashback_

"_My dear, I think you will fit into your new home just fine. Welcome to Genosha."Ivy looked between him, the Prof ('is that really his name'), and Forge confused._

"_How so sir?" _

"_Well your power will help support many people's lives here and it will be greatly appreciated." Ivy backed away slowly shaking her head._

"_No, no no no no no. I won't do it. It's not a gift a curse." She curled into a ball and crumpled to the floor as her back hit the wall. "I can't...never again, never, never again..." She continued to ramble as she started sobbing. Xavier and Magneto shared a confused and worried look before Xavier's eyes slowly widened as he started to understand the problem._

"_Forge, Magneto, why don't you two leave us alone for a little bit." They both nodded and made their way out of the door. _

"_Ivy I'll be back in a bit" Forge said before leaving._

"_Ivy. We didn't know I'm sorry, your sister's death was a horrible way for you to find out about your gift."_

"_STOP CALLING IT THAT!" _

"_Ivy, please calm down."_

"_NO I will never use that power again!"_

"_IVY, STOP! Do you realize how much you are needed here?" Ivy frowned through her tears as she looked over at Professor Xavier. "Or how perfect the timing of your arrival is?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that without you Genosha cannot exist. Magneto knows this, as do I. We were actually discussing the subject when you and Forge interrupted." Ivy frowned again and slowly managed to stop the tears from flowing. "So whether or not your parents found you expendable we do not...nor will we. Magneto and I specifically. Ivy you have a very unique_ gift. Y_ou have a_ gift _that will allow hundreds of people to live."_

"_B-but, sir... I killed someone and it can happen again. Can I forget that?!" Ivy shouted angrily, interrupting Xavier, "It won't matter how many people I help to live it cannot bring Daisy back!"_

_"No, it can't." Xavier cut her off. Then his voice softened. "Ivy, I know this is hard but you must understand you can't bring her back...but your sister would want you to continue to help others. Or am I mistaken?" Ivy looked down and shook her head. "Ivy I know your scared of trying to access and use your powers but I will help you. I promise. We all will in fact..." '__Logan come here please since you are almost to the door anyways__'. "I'd like to have you meet someone. Come in." Charles said as the door opened. "Logan I'd like to introduce you to our newest arrival."_

_End Flashback_

"After I introduced those two, Logan has become a constant in Ivy's life since then. That is until he tried to leave Genosha and got himself into trouble a couple of weeks ago." Xavier said, smiling. But I expected nothing less than that. He was new to the school but I doubt he would ever admit that. It feels like he was with us for a very long time. Rogue owes him a lot to."

"Yes, she does. As do I."

"You know, she is grateful that you stopped the machine and let her live. But I must go, I'll see you later Eric."

"So vhy are ve asking a prisoner to help. And Vhat are the cards vor that ve picked up?"

"He's a good man Kurt. And the cards are motivation to have him help us. They are pictures of him as the king, his friends as the high cards, and his enemies as the low cards. And plus around fifty of them are of him turning an ace card into a bomb." Ivy said stopping at a door.

"A BOMB?!"

Ivy smiled.

"Wait here please." She knocked on the door that had 'Pyro' burned into the door frame from when he was on guard duty a few weeks ago.

"Come in!"

Ivy entered the room only to turn pale.

"GAMBIT!"

"IVES!!!!" Gambit laughed, getting to his feet. Then he froze at her expression and his eyes wandered back to Pyro. "Oops. Merde, Pyro, get sommat on! Der is a lady present!' He shoved Ivy back out for a moment and shut the door. "Give us a second, Chere. Pyro we'll have to finish this later." Ivy heard them both moving around. "Sorry, Chere!" Gambit said, reopening the door as Pyro left with only his boxers and tank top on carrying the rest of his clothes in his arms. "Now, to what do I owe dis pleasure?" Ivy turned around and glared at him.

"GAMBIT NEXT TIME SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR INFORM THEM THAT YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME."

"Ah come on, chere, don't be like dat." She rolled her eyes. "Most boys don't care." Gambit muttered.

"SURE, BOYS DON'T CARE DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY?!" Ivy snapped, losing her temper again and making Kurt flinch.

"Yeah." Gambit replied, teasing. Ivy took a step towards him and he laughed. "Just kiddin'. But you _are_ around them more often than not. What do you expect of us? Besides you're basically Magneto's third in command, counting Chuck. And you only being fifteen and all, at least until tomorrow." Ivy sighed.

"Good point. Fine but next time inform me you are almost done with a game of strip poker!"

"OK, deal! Now, why are you here anyways? Not dat I don't mind the feminine company." He asked taking out a two liter of sprite and started chugging it down.

"I need to talk to Logan."

Gambit jerked forward spraying sprite all over the room and went into a coughing fit. "Jeez, chere, and you tell _me _to cut de jokes!" He paused at her expression. "You really want to talk to Logan?"

"Yes. Will you take me? And before you ask, yes, Magneto knows about this." Gambit slowly nodded before smirking.

"What's in it for me?"

Ivy smirked.

"How'd I know? Here!" She tossed him the deck of cards. He looked through them greedily.

"You're too sweet, chere. You have yourself a deal. Bring your friend." He said opening a back door.

"KURT!"

"Coming." He ran in and followed Gambit into through the door. Ivy quickly following.

They stopped outside a magnetic door around thirty minutes later. "Here you go. Do you want moi to come in?"

"I'll be fine, you can go. Thanks again, Gambit. Watch Kurt for me, kay?"

"Anytime, chere." He opened the door. He then hesitated before turning around and walking off. He grabbed Kurt around the shoulders and started talking about card games in Germany and Kurt's wallet. Ivy shook her head before slowly entering the room/prison cell. Ivy looked at the plain white walls over to where Logan was sitting. There was a straight-jacket suppressing him with his arms secured behind him to the wall.

"Logan?" The man jerked his head up with a scowl which softened when he took in who his visitor was.

"Ivy?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? How'd you convince Gambit to bring you? He's scared stiff of me ya know." Logan asked.

"I need your help."

Logan sighed while leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"With…?"

"We need..._I_ need to go and check out some areas around Genosha. As you know, Magneto wants to finish the dome but he can't do that until he is one hundred percent sure that the electric support system is up and running or else the dome will fail. So, he had me and Forge come up with a smaller version of life here. There are exact replicas of everything here including people and, after last week's expedition, plants. However when we tested it some of plants started interfering. And until we can get the small scale Genosha to work we can't finish the dome since we only have one shot at this once the dome is completed. So I need you to fly me to some of the locations to try and make it run smoother."

"No."

Ivy frowned but didn't expect anything less.

"Logan please."

"NO. Look, kid, please. I will not do anything that will help Genosha become more…powerful, isolated, or basically make it work better."

"Logan…"

"KID. You don't know what this is like. We all felt protected until Chuck joined Magneto. You cannot comprehend the betrayal we felt. I hate Chuck for doing this to us."

"Doing what to you?"

Logan smirked.

"Not going to happen kid." Ivy growled. All of Professor Xavier's old students, nicknamed the "X-men", disliked Charles for some deep reason. But whenever she asked why they closed up. "Anyways, even if I wanted to help I'm still stuck in here for another month."

"Oh, that's part of the deal. You help me and you get out of here for "good behavior." Just so you know." Logan burst out laughing.

"Good behavior?"

"Yes, that's what it's been titled."

Logan stopped laughing and stared at the door. Ivy waited.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Thank you Logan! Oh, yeah, someone is coming with us. I think you'll like him." She frowned. "Providing I can save him from Gambit."

AN: R&R


	4. Powers and Concequences

AN: HEY EVERYONE, I am so sorry! My laptop got a virus and I was the only one with the story saved on it. However my brother fixed it so I am now good to post! Thank you for your patience and keep up the reviews.

Chapter 4

"There is the first spot." Logan said as he landed the jet next to a large pine tree.

"Ivy, how are you going to move ze line around this tree?" Kurt asked, all disappointment (at the fact that Shannon had decided to sulk by herself instead of coming) gone, replaced by intrigue.

"My power. I'm not moving the line, I'm going to remove the tree." Logan growled, stalking over.

"KID, NO! YOU! ARE! NOT!"

Ivy smiled at Logan, he had become such a good friend when she moved here.

"Logan there's another reason I asked you to accompany me. No one else knows my powers better than you and I do not trust anyone else to help me."

"Kid, just let me tear it down."

"Logan you know as well as I what the consequences of that action would be." Kurt just kept leooking between the two of them, confused. Logan growled, resigned, and Ivy made her way to the tree and placed her hands on the trunk near the ground. Her face scrunched up in pain and, to the amazement of Kurt, the tree started to shrink. As it got small Ivy started gasping, causing Logan to run to her and help support her. Finally the tree disappeared altogether and Ivy collapsed into Logan's arms.

"KID?"

"Find the seed, Logan, and put it in my seed bag. I'll replant it later...closer to the main city." Logan nodded and quickly looked around before grabbing it.

"Got it."

"Ok." She took a deep breath before standing up. After she was steady she made her way back to the ship. She turned around at the door and looked at the two pairs of worried eyes. "Four to go." She said, then turned and entered the jet.

"Is she alvight?" Kurt asked as Ivy completely collapsed.

"No. She shouldn't do this...it drains her so badly. At least we're done and she can rest." Logan sighed. "I'll feel better as soon as we get her to Beast. Get on the jet." Logan said, picking up the completely limp form hurrying after Kurt. Once on he made his way over to one of the medic beds and laid her down. "Kurt, strap her in then come up front." Kurt nodded and quickly did as he was told making sure that Ivy was secured before running up to the front right as the jet took off.

"So vat happened?" Kurt asked, confused about everything.

"Ivy has the power to control plants. However the downside of that is that she is also _connected_ to them. Anything within a mile radius of her is within her senses. Every time a blade of grass is picked she feels it."

"But...vouldn't that hurt?"

Logan nodded.

"She's described it as being pinched."

"Ouch...just for a blade of grass…but then removing a tree…?"

"We're not sure, we had her do it during training sessions but she refuses to admit any pain she feels. This is the farthest she's gone, hence why I wish to hurry." Logan grabbed the communicator and typed in a couple of keys.

"Hello?"

"Beast, where are you?"

"Logan? I thought…"

"NEVERMIND. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my Library why?"

"I'm bringing Ivy to you. We have an ETA of around two minutes."

"Oh, no...is she alright?"

"Not sure. She used a lot of power."

"Very well, I'll meet you at the medical center."

"Kay, see you soon." Logan hung up the communicator.

"Hey, I just realized somezing..."

"What, Kurt?"

"You'll see."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he landed. The second the plane was on the ground Kurt was up and over to Ivy searching her pockets. He found what he was looking for and put the watch back on his wrist, activating it.

"Much better." He sighed in relief. Logan gave a small laugh. "Come on, elf, let's get her inside."

Kurt froze for a moment as Logan left the plane. Then his cheeks turned red with indignation and embarrassment. "I am NOT an ELF!!!"

"Logan!" Logan tensed up before slowly turning around.

"Chuck."

"Logan, I did not know you three were back yet. Where is Ivy?"

"Med. Ward with the Doc. So?" Logan snapped back tersely.

Charles' eyes tightened at the corners ever so slightly. Then he rolled right past Logan without another word.

"You'd better watch yourself, Logan." Magneto commented as he approached. "I may just rethink that "good behavior" reward."

Logan grinned. His metal claws slid out with a smooth _shik_. "Yeah? Bring it on, metalhead."

"Now is hardly the time, Logan."

"I'm ready when you are."

Magneto sighed and his eyes rolled skywards. "Where does Charles get the _energy_ for this? Logan, kindly keep your tongue and your claws in their place while wandering Genosha _under my good will_. You might frighten the children."

Wolverine frowned, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Two kids duckedvback around the corner and careened down the hall, still laughing. The claws disappeared. "Fine." Wolverine growled. "But only because of Ivy."

Magneto nodded slowly. "You never let go of a grudge, do you, Wolverine?"

Wolverine looked at him for a long, tense moment. His eyes reflected another time, a young woman with red hair slowly changing to white...

"No."

Shannon lay curled against the Dome's inner wall. The cool metal pressed against her back, forming against her perfectly, not caring about the tears forming in her eyes.

"Every inch for ten miles. Not a single weakness." She whispered. "Why? Am I really meant to be here?" Horror built up in her chest at the very thought.

Shannon didn't hate mutants. Far from it, she actually liked them. In fact...

_No...I can't think about that. They have telepaths here...I can't risk it._

All the same...it was hard not to remember...

"What are you doing here, Shannon?"

Shannon sat up. Kurt was staring down at her, his holographic eyes creased in worry. Shannon bowed her head, angrily rubbing the tears from her eyes. Kurt's eyes softened as he knelt in front of her.

"Shannon...please...stop doing zis to yourself. This is a good place...we are protected, cared for, and free to do anything we want...in broad daylight even!"

Shannon kept her face down. "Oh, yeah? Then why do you still wear that watch?"

Kurt looked struck for a moment. Shannon bit her lip. "Sorry, Kurt. I just...I don't belong here. We both know it. I feel so...trapped." She rolled her eyes. "Great, now I sound like a mary sue!"

Kurt shook his head. "No you don't...you sound like a human being trying to be honest." He said softly.

Shannon looked at him in surprise as he stood.

"I am going to bed. Will I see you in ze morning?"

Shannon waited a long moment before replying.

"Maybe."


	5. The Escape title susceptible to change

**A/N: Hey guys! Co-Author/Lazy Beta Tera Hunter here. Umm...Please enjoy the chapter?  
**

THE ESCAPE

"Ivy."

The girl slowly blinked and looked over at Beast and Jean.

"How do you feel?" Beast asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine." Ivy winced a little as she spoke.  
"Ivy, you shouldn't hide the truth from us." Jean said, frowning. "For one, I'm a telepath and I _know_ you are in pain. And it helps us to understand more about what you are going through. Now, I ask again, how do you feel?"

Ivy sighed with a slight smirk. "I feel like I have ripped up and completely dismantled. Now, may I go?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Since there isn't much else to keep you here, and I know you'll just leave anyways, yes. You may go." Jean said as Beast nodded and quickly left the room. Ivy following closely behind.

"Kid!" Ivy stopped and turned to Logan.

"Hey thanks for helping me out yesterday."

"Anything to help you out kid." Logan said with a little frown leading the way out the front door.

"IVY! IVY!" Ivy turned at the sound of her name only to see a girl with butterfly wings running towards her with several other kids, all shouting her name.

"One at time! Now what do you need?"

"Ivy there's something wrong with the wall. I'm scared. We all are." One of the younger ones said. Ivy looked over at Logan who's face mirrored hers. Ivy turned back to the kids.

"There's something wrong with it?"

"We were playing with our ball and it disappeared." Ivy sighed. So, it wasn't the wall at all, then. This actually happened often. The kids always managed to lose their balls while playing out on the fields.

"Ok, how about you show me and I'll help you find it." They nodded and started walking away.

Logan, I'm sorry but…well, I'll see you later." Ivy said before running after the kids over to the field.

Logan's look of surprise and guilt stung Ivy as she disappeared around the corner.  
"It went in there." They pointed over to the wall that had a apple tree right next to it. The tree happened to be one of the first one she'd planted in Genosha.

"All right. You kids go on, I'll grab your ball and be right back, okay?" Ivy shooed them off and wandered towards the wall. Using her powers, Ivy checked the bushes pressed around the apple tree's base for any disturbances and found three frisbees and a shoe, but no ball. Confused, Ivy felt her way to the back, inspecting the wall for anything out of place. Nothing.

Ivy frowned and slowly backed away. Slipping out, Ivy brushed the leaves from her pants and looked up. The ball was sitting on the grass a few yards away. She stared at it. There was no way she would have missed that...right?

Picking it up, Ivy glanced around in a slow circle. She could hear the kids laughing, a few birds winged their way by overhead, and Shannon was walking away from her with her right hand in her pocket and the other trailing along the metal wall...Shannon?

As if sensing her gaze, the blond girl turned her head slightly to glance at her. A wan smile appearred on her face. Then she pressed on without looking back. Kurt appeared suddenly beside her and began to yell something until she covered his mouth and pulled him along. They disappeared around some houses and Ivy remembered she could still move.

The plant-controlling mutant looked down at the ball held tightly in her right hand. "You saw that, right?"

The ball didn't respond. Ivy shook herself, somehow disturbed. _There's no way she can get out...She doesn't need to...right?_

"Vhat is wrong vith you?" Kurt growled. "Vhy can't jou just be happy here?"

"Because I don't _belong_ here!" Shannon snapped. She softened. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I'm just not a mutant. I'm not. I can't be."

Kurt turned away for a long moment. Then he sighed. "Ja...I know."

"So...you'll come?"

Kurt stiffened. "I'll come...but I'm coming back."

Shannon's face split into a grin for the first time since their arrival. "Thanks, Kurt. We leave tomorrow."

He sighed, letting her wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Vunderbar...I'm going to regret zis, aren't I?"

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey, kid."

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Kay. Kurt's standing guard."

"Is he coming?"

"For now."

"Right. Let's go."

"Um...Logan? Do you know why they don't want me to leave?"

"...Two reasons. They think you belong here and so does the rest of the world. They're wrong. Second reason, if you can go home...then so can everyone else."

"Hey! Pietro!"

Quicksilver slid to a stop, swinging back around towards Ivy as she came outside.

"MorningIvy!Howareyou?"

Ivy just raised an eyebrow at him. "I am SO not in the mood."

Pietro laughed and slowed down dramatically. "Okaaay...whaaat do you neeeed?"

He zipped backwards out of her reach in case she lashed out at him. The grass around his ankles suddenly shot upwards, pinning his feet to the ground. "Awcomeon!Thatissounfair!"

Ivy crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Okay. I'll be good. What do you need?"

"Tell Magneto I think something's wrong with the wall."

"THE wall?"

"Yeah, THE wall."

"Okay..."

"Call it a theory. See if you can find Shannon, too." She lowered her hand and the grass fell limp. Pietro zipped off in an instant. "AND HURRY BACK!"

A few moments later Toad stalked into the office muttering about Lance being too bossy for his britches. "Hey, Boss Man? Pietro told Boom-Boom who told Blob who told Lance who ordered me to say that Ivy thinks summat is wrong with yer big wall. She said to hurry over, kay?"

Magneto stood up. "Where was this?"

"How should I know, man? I'm just the messenger."

"You do know what happens to messengers, don't you Toad?" Magneto threatened.

Toad squeaked, wheeling to bounce out of the room. "Northern wall by her apartment! That's all I know!"

Magneto sighed. "Incompetence...why are all MY allies incompetent?"

Ivy was standing by the apple tree. Something just didn't feel right. She could sense that at least three people had passed this way since she'd left, but they hadn't left. She moved the bushes to the side with her mind and found the other shoe. Irritated, she leaned back against the wall, it's cool metal reassuring her.

Magneto descended towards her. "What is it, Ivy?"

"Took him long enough!" Ivy muttered. "I'm not sure, Magneto. I just have this wierd feeling like something's up and it's going to all come down on us when we least expect it...whoops!" While addressing Magneto, Ivy had shifted slightly to look at him head on. The wall behind her came away in a perfect square, flinging her backwards onto the cold northern grass of upper Canada.

She got up slowly, her eyes shifting from side to side with awe as Magneto followed her, shock on his face. Ivy turned towards him slowly. "I think we'd better do a headcount."

"Do you even know vhere ve are going?!" Kurt yelled as he trudged up the roads behind them.

Logan laughed. His spirits had been extremely high since they'd crossed the mountains between themselves and Genosha. The dome could still be seen in the distance, the incomplete top creating a jagged edge against the sky. "Don't worry, Elf. I was exploring Canada when you were still sucking on your tail."

Shannon laughed with him as they rounded the next bend. Shannon pointed. "Look! There's a town! We'll get a ride there. Come on!"

Logan and Shannon bounded ahead. Kurt watched them go, a sulky pout still on his face as his tail lashed behind him. "I never sucked on mein tail..." He muttered and then teleported ahead to catch up.

* * *

**AN: **Hey it's me, Chrystal, so we've managed to type two and a half chapters tonight but chapter 6 and 7 still need to be edited. (*cough*LAZY-BETA!*cough* i mean co-author).

Tera: I'm sorry! I'm busy!

Chrystal: Riiight....So how is watching Stupid Mario Brothers on youtube and talking to your "Draikar" friend keeping buzy?

Tera: IT"S BUSY NOT BUZY *grumble*

Chrystal: Wow, it _can_ edit!!!

Tera: Meanie!

Chrystal: Slacker!

Tera: Be back later. Please review.*ducks a pillow*

Chrystal: Yeah, what Tera said.


	6. Field Trip

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the delay. Tera let the plot bunnies in and they chewed the original sixth chapter into _four_ chapters, all lengthy might I add. So, yeah, now that they are safely contained as pets in Tera's room we can update without too much interference. At least on my part. *Glares at Tera***

**Tera: You're so cute! Yes you are! I've named them all! This one is Sidestreak, that's Screamingcracker, that's Elitaglyph...**

* * *

**P.S. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6 part 1: Field Trip

Ivy slowly walked into the tower. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Four head counts later and the results hadn't changed.

"Ivy. Anyone missing?"

Ivy, looking at the ground, wincing before slowly meeting Magneto's eyes. She nodded.

"Who?"

Ivy took a deep breath. "Shannon, Kurt, and…and Logan."

"WHAT!!!" Magneto yelled jumping up out of his chair. The chair then started to twist and mold around itself as though trying to wither, something Ivy herself felt like doing. Ivy winced again and slowly backed away.

"Magneto, calm down!"

Ivy jumped as Xavier's voice sounded behind her.

_**Sorry, Ivy.**_

"It's okay professor."

Magneto glared at them, then turned and flew out of the office.

"Ivy, what's happened? It takes a lot to _really_ rile Magneto up nowadays."

Ivy slowly turned to the professor.

"We just found out that Shannon and Kurt have found a way to escape and they used it."

Xavier slowly nodded before frowning. "Ivy, why are you humming 'this is the song that never ends' in your mind? What are you hiding?"

"Uh…well…um, you see…"

"Yes, Ivy?" Xavier pressed, eyes narrowing ever so slightly in suspicion.

"Well." She sighed. She might as well say it now and save herself a headache (or worse, REALLY getting that song stuck in her head). "Logan went with them."

"What?!" Xavier sighed heavily. "Why does that not surprise me?"

They winced as the sound of Magneto screaming at someone downstairs drifted up to them.

"You say that Kurt went with them. Are you sure of that?" Xavier asked and Ivy nodded. "Poor boy. Very well…let's go save Pietro from his father's wrath shall we?"

"Do we have to?" Ivy complained. "He deserves it for being so lazy."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, we do."

"Ok." Ivy walked around Xavier's chair and started to push him out of the room. She had just gotten out the door when a bellow shook the halls.

"CHARRLLLLLLLEEEEESS!"

And then she felt herself flying forward. She yelped, tightening her grasp on the chair so she wouldn't fall off. Walls flew by at nearly blinding speed.

She looked up to see Forge heading towards them, his nose buried in his laptop.

"FORGE! MOVE!"

But it was too late. Soon Forge found himself on Charles lap, flying with them. A few feet away, Kitty shoved herself and Lance through the nearest wall just in time to avoid sharing the techie's fate. Ivy watched the laptop fly out of his hand and land on the floor, breaking into several pieces.

_I really hope that wasn't the one with all the schematics on it. _She thought to herself.

Then she frowned as they whizzed by the elevator without stopping. Up ahead, the staircase loomed closer at an alarming rate. She felt the blood drain from her face.

_Sir please tell me that he's joking and not seriously going to pull us down the stairs. _Ivy thought as quickly as she could. She knew vocal words wouldn't reach him at this speed.

Charles didn't reply for a long moment. Then replied just as they reached the end of the hall.

_**I'm afraid so. Hold on. Eric will not let anything happen…hopefully.**_

Ivy closed her eyes as a metal strap wrapped around Xavier's body, securing him in place. Another strap wrapped around her, trapping her to the chair. Forge was now flying alongside them, leg and arm first, half-mumbling and half-screaming something that sounded like a prayer.

As they tilted forward and flew down parallel to the stairs, Ivy let out a loud scream.

The ride was over almost as fast as it had begun. She sighed as they came to a rest on the floor beside Magneto and a thoroughly irritated Pietro. Magneto allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he saw Ivy clutching the chair as if it was a life preserver, despite the strap having been removed. Nearby, Forge shakily got to his feet again.

"So sorry, Ivy, I forgot that you hate flying." He said in a tone that indicated he had not forgotten in the slightest. She glared at him. "You will gather a team and you will go and retrieve them."

"Me!" Ivy didn't bother asking who she'd be going after, it was pretty obvious.

"Yes. I'd trust no one else."

"You mean pretty-boy said no." Ivy muttered, glaring at Pietro, but Magneto didn't hear her.

"Meet me in my office when you're ready. Forge go remake the schematic computer since you carelessly dropped the previous one."

With that Magneto and Xavier left whispering furiously, leaving Forge to gape after them, having just finished helping Ivy off of the chair. His mouth flopped open and shut for a moment, then he squeaked something that sounded like an angry squirrel on caffeine, spun on his heel, and stormed away. Pietro stepped over to Ivy as Forge grumbled his way out of the room.

". I'!" (Can I come please? Oh please, oh please… I've been in here forever and I want out!)

_Should've said yes then, you twerp. _Ivy sighed. Pietro only wanted to come if he didn't have any responsibilities. She smirked after a long moment.

"Fine. Go find Forge, Tinman, Lance, Kitty, Gambit, Toad, Blob, and Mystique, and then get back here."

"Ok!" He ran off. Ivy frowned as she watched him run in the opposite direction of the Brotherhood's house. She sighed (she'd been doing that a lot today) and walked over to a one of the older buildings.

"Hey, Ivy!"

Ivy looked up at a tree above her to see Toad hanging upside down.

"Toad, what are you doing?"

He smiled pointing at a spider's web next to him. She was about to ask what he was hinting at when a fly came to close and got caught. Toad grabbed it off the net, barely missing the spider's pincers, and ate it.

Ivy shuddered and leapt to her feet, backing away while swiping her hands frantically on her pants. "UGH! Never mind! I need your help. Let's go get the others, since Pietro will take forever about it."

"Ok." He jumped down. They made their way to the Brotherhood's house while Ivy listened to Toad complain about the quality of bug life in their area, still unable to look him in the face. They went inside quickly and, luckily, found the others watching a movie in the living room.

"Is it that robot show _again_, man? Grow up already." Toad complained, hopping to the couch.

Blob threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! They just killed Jazz again!"

"They'll keep doing it no matter how many times you watch, dude." Toad replied, lazily ducking the second pillow and getting comfortable on the remaining cushions.

"Hey, Ives, what's up?" A girl asked running through the wall _and_ the television, causing it to start sparking. "Oops, sorry guys!" Everyone dove behind the furniture as an explosion rocked the room.

Lance peered around the doorframe, his arms full of popcorn. "You've got to stop doing that, Kit. Hey, Ivy. Want to watch the movie? We have a spare tele in the basement…"

"No, thanks. I'm actually here for some help."

Lance frowned and came in, putting the food in Blob's lap so the giant boy would stop mourning the loss of yet another television.

"What did you need help with?"

Ivy slowly stood up, then winced as a familiar sensation flooded her. "Well before I tell you that…WHO DECIDED TO START A GARDEN IN HERE?!"

Everyone turned their attention to Toad.

"What!" Toad crouched defensively. "They attract bugs…"

Ivy shuddered and rolled her eyes. "Try watering them more than once a week and put them in the window, kay? Ugh. Anyways. We're going to go find a few runaways."

"YOU MEAN WE'RE LEAVING THE DOME?! Ah, man, it's my lucky day!" Toad whooped, jumping up and down on everything. Including Blob. Oops.

While Lance and Kitty retrieved their companion from the wall, Ivy continued.

"We have to be in Magneto's office ASAP. Shall we?" She made her way to the front door, only pausing long enough to cock an eyebrow at the stunned group. "Unless you want to stay?"

"Heck, no." Lance rushed forward, Kitty clinging automatically to his arm. "I've always hated staying in a cage for too long. Let's go for a road trip!"

They were finally ready to go. After a long talk on what and what not to do once they were in the outside world everything was loaded and they made their way to the dome's entrance. Forge drove the first car with Mystique, Ivy, and Gambit. The others had piled into Lance's car. Ivy could hear the old van bouncing along the road behind them with the radio blaring out a signal that could attract gawkers like flies to a picnic.

Forge halted their vehicle and Ivy quickly stepped out of the car she and Mystique were driving in. Mystique immediately went to the vehicle behind them while Ivy stepped forward, fumbling through her pockets for Magneto's letter.

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" The guard asked, a young mutant with blue hair and purple eyes.

"I have to go retrieve some people that the MRD refused to bring." Ivy sighed, handing him the letter.

The guard rose an eyebrow even as he gave the letter a cursory glance.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, do you think I WANT to leave?"

"You're right, forgive me Ivy." The guard grinned, barely even scanning the letter a second time before tucking into his pocket and turning away. "OPEN THE DOORS, PSYLOCKE!"

"Thanks." With that Ivy jumped back into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Thank goodness that's out of the way.**

**Tera: Um...Chrystal?**

**Chrystal: How are the plot bunnies?**

**Tera: Well, I just counted them again and...um...  
**

**Chrystal: ...Tera...**

**Tera: Well...I....****Plot Bunny number 5, Blaster, escaped. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hide. *Runs out of the room*  
**

**Chrystal: TERA!!!! *Takes after Tera*  
**

**Blaster: *peeks through the screen* Pweeze review! *evil face* or I will EAT YOUR STORIES, TOO!!!**

**Tera: There he is! *Still running*  
**

**Chrystal: *Chrystal freezes* GET IT AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP!!!**


	7. The Ranch

DISCLAIMER: We do **NOT** own any canon materials they are all the property of the...xmen creators...? Sorry it just slipped my mind who made this...Still the only thing we own is the plot and the OC characters.

AN: HEY EVERYONE!! So we just wanted to appoligize for the lack of update. My computer has been on strike lately and so it's been hard to update. So as a treat we give you this chapter and then we decided not to split chapter 7 into two parts. (WHICH WAS HOW IT WAS WRITTEN...) But oh well we made it work.

Chapter 6 Part 2: The Ranch

"Mystique, are you sure she'd go home? I mean, you would think she'd be smart enough to stay away from the location she was picked up near."

Ivy was worried. They had been driving for several hours and Ivy was starting to have doubts. She had to kick Gambit out of the car and make him go switch with Forge so she would have something to distract her. But you can only talk about building plans for so long before getting bored…and worried.

"We won't know until we get there." Mystique pointed out as though she'd done it a dozen times. She'd been rather short with Ivy on this trip, as though she were distracted. She kept watching the sides of the road as she drove, as though she were looking for someone.

"Or we could just ask Kurt." Forge supplied, sitting up in the back seat of the open hood Porsche they were driving. Ivy and Mystique looked over to a small grove of trees that had appeared to their right. Ivy could just make out a small figure trembling a little ways ahead. She stood up in the car instantly and grabbed a nearby tree branch that quickly took her gently out of the car. She heard Mystique curse at Gambit before the car skidded on its brakes.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." The shape shifter muttered venomously.

Ivy heard the squeal of tires as Lance swerved his own car to miss Gambit as the tree set her on the ground near the figure.

"I didn't vant to come." The figure mumbled to himself in his sleep. "I asked them to leave me out but no, they couldn't listen to me. And now I'm lost and tired and grumpy and…ugh! I just vant to go. I just vant to go. I just vant to go."

"Kurt?" The figure jumped in fright before looking up with fear and relief shimmering in his eyes.

Golden eyes widened. "Ivy?"

"Come on. The others are waiting by the cars."

"Are ve going back to Genosha?"

"Yes. After we retrieve Logan and Shannon. Are they nearby?"

"They told me that I could go back if I vanted." Kurt muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"_Do you know _where _they_ were headed?"

"I don't vant to go there, I vant to go home." Kurt folded his arms unhappily.

"You want to go back to Germany?"

"Ju know vhat I meant!"

"Kurt." The grass around Kurt's feet shifted slightly in an invisible breeze. "Tell me where they went. We're pretty sure we know where it is but just in case we're wrong you could save us a lot of time." She waited. "We aren't going home until we find them, Kurt."

He sighed. "They said something about Texas."

Mystique arrived at that moment and gave both mutants the worst scolding of their lives.

TIME LAPSE

"This is it, guys." Forge said, talking through the speaker to the van behind them. He'd added the speakers while waiting for Kurt to come over. It was a useful way for them to stay in contact and also removed any temptation for the others to use their radio. Ivy looked over at the ranch and the accompanying lands. It was _huge_. A small pond sat behind the house, a big white building built in an almost Victorian style that looked well-used. Fields of ripening wheat, corn, and other plants could be seen in the distance, and beyond that were the beginnings of the forest that circled the property.

"This sure seems like a place Shannon would live." Ivy commented before getting out of the car.

After a moment an old woman appeared on the porch, stared at them, and then approached the vehicles. She was shorter than most of them, only a little taller than Toad, and she had eyes the color of melting ice. They peered searchingly through folds of tanned, leathery skin. She walked with a light swagger and carried a small frying pan with the words "Lil'Bess" carved on the handle in her right hand.

"Who are _you_ all?" The woman asked, a slight drawl in her voice masked by suspicion. Everyone turned to look at Ivy who rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ivy. I'm actually looking for Shannon. Is she here?" The woman's face hardened.

"What if she is?"

"Well, I'm here to take her back to Genosha. I might as well as inform you that she is lucky that Magneto didn't send the MRD after her." The woman's eyes seemed to catch fire briefly.

"Lil' tramp. I knew she was lying." The woman turned and started heading back towards the house, her voice turning into a whining imitation of someone. "_They let me go_, she said. _Said it was a mistake_, she said…I'll _mistake _her! I knew that they wouldn't let her just get up and leave!" She turned her head towards the group. "Well, come on! I knew they would send someone along sooner or later."

Ivy nodded and everyone started to follow the lady inside. Forge hesitated at the door, turning and giving Ivy a curious look. Ivy just shook her head with a helpless smile and Forge shrugged his shoulders before going into the house. Ivy started to head back to the cars to call Magneto to report when a voice stopped her.

"You new here, miss?" Ivy turned to a large man with the physique of a lifelong body builder.

"No, I'm not." Ivy said feeling herself blush as she tried to keep her eyes off of the man's toned chest.

"Oh. You _are_ a mutant though?" Ivy looked at the man in shock.

"And if I am?"

"That's cool. Everyone here's a mutant…well, except for Old Karma." Ivy was in shock.

"Everyone?!" The man nodded.

"Yeah, but, hey, don't tell. We don't want to go to the MRD or worse. And we definitely don't want Magneto to find us." He shuddered, then grinned. "Want a tour of the ranch?"

Ivy looked at him for a long moment. A world outside of Genosha with mutants? This she had to see. She smiled.

"Sure."

Ivy laughed at the joke Damien had just finished telling. The mutant was easy to befriend and he was well into another of his tales when they got to the corn field. There were several men picking the corn but one in particular caught her eye.

"Will you excuse me?" She asked, stepping away.

Damien stopped talking and nodded. Noticing where she was going he called after her. "Hey, be careful! The new guy, Logan, is a little strange."

Ivy nodded and continued on. Halfway through the field she stopped, then felt around until she felt the corn stalk that Logan was currently picking and in a second had it wrapped around him and holding him down. Panicked, Wolverine quickly unsheathed his claws and, before Ivy could stop him or cry out in terror, cut through his bindings. Ivy dropped to the floor in pain. She tried to keep her screams in and managed to do so but it left her weak and she felt herself crumple to the ground under one of the larger stalks. Out of instinct she made the plants secure her safely in a well hidden cocoon and passed out.

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes us feel like our work is not wasted.


	8. Frights and Flights Ulterior Motives?

AN: Here is the complete Chapter 7. Sadly my Beta couldn't get to it before now. So please either inform me of any mistakes I have made (BESIDES KURT AND GAMBIT'S TALKING).

Chapter 7 Part 1: **Frights and Flights**

Logan jumped up in shock as he quickly cut through the stalk that held him captive. Some of the others ran over to check on him. After many reassurances to his companions they left him alone. Checking himself over and the field around him with suspicion he finally managed to convince himself that the attack had been imagined…It wasn't like the plant could act on its own and Ivy was back in Genosha, far away.

Once again, he regretted having to leave her behind. Leaving anyone behind had been painful, but…Ivy had somehow gotten close to him. Closer than the others…almost family. He couldn't help but remember what had happened during one of their training sessions, and the memory brought a sad smile to his face as he returned to work.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kid, I know you don't want to explore your powers more but you need to!" _

"_Logan, I might hurt someone!"_

"_That is why we are in the middle of the forest with just you and indestructible me. Now, sit down and _try_ to focus." Ivy nodded reluctantly before complying with his requests. It took several minutes before anything happened. Logan was leaning against a tree when it suddenly began to attack him. He panicked and cut off the assaulting branches. More plants started to attack him, forcing him to lash out again. That was when he heard Ivy scream in pain. _

_Logan ran to her side. "KID!"_

"_Logan it hurts." She gasped, crumpled on the grass._

"_What hurts?" He asked checking her over for any injuries but not finding any._

"_I…I don't know." She said, and then she passed out. _

_It had taken several more weeks before they had figured out just how closely Ivy could become in-tune with Mother Nature. And that the connection only increased when she was meditating. It was like nature wanted to protect her, and anyone that got in the way was messing with something far more dangerous than fire._

_END FLASHBACK_

Come to think about it…The corn attacking him was probably just Frank's idea of a joke Frank was a telekinetic. He could have easily manipulate the plant to do his will…and he _had_ sworn revenge after Logan's latest "I'm Bored" prank.

"Logan, time for lunch!" Damien called.

He'd have to see about getting revenge on Frank somehow…maybe hot sauce in his oatmeal again…

"LOGAN!" Damien shouted. "Move it or miss it! Karma won't be happy if we keep the guests waiting!" Logan nodded coming out of his mental check list. He followed the other workers into the kitchen only to stop as he saw who was sitting there.

"Hey, Logan! _Neat_ hideout, yo!" Toad grinned, waving at him.

"Have you seen Ivy, yet?" Lance asked from the table. "I thought she went looking for you ten minutes ago."

Logan paled. Before they could ask him again he spun around and bolted through the door towards the cornfield.

"Logan, what happened?" Forge demanded coming up behind Logan. He paled a little at Logan's expression. "What did you DO?"

Amidst a stream of colorful words Logan was frantically calling the plant-bender's name. "I thought it was just Frank. Just Frank…Oh gosh! IVY! IVY WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ivy groaned as she heard someone calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes before doing a mental checklist. After making sure she was okay she slowly worked on trying to dismantle her safe haven.

"Aw, man, Magneto's going to flip!" Toad moaned as the rest of the team sat down in the middle of the cornfield. "Logan, you are so dead."

"Shut it, Toad!"

"Dead, dead, dead…Oh! Fly! I CALL IT!" Toad said jumping after it.

The fly was surprisingly agile and it led her halfway across the fields before slowing. Toad crouched for a moment and then jumped forward too quickly to watch where he was going.

"OOF!" Ivy groaned as Toad knocked her down.

"Oops. Sorry, Ives! Oh, hey! IVES!!!"

"Hey. Toad. Would you mind…getting _off_?" She growled.

The greasy young boy grinned teasingly at her. "Aw, come on, you know you…HEY!" Toad yelped as he suddenly found himself upside down, foot wrapped in some surprisingly flexible corn stalks.

"So, where is everyone?"

"In the middle. We were looking for you." Toad replied, kicking a bit before the plants dropped him on his head. "Ow."

"Okay, let's go." Ivy walked away while Toad was still scrabbling to his feet. They were walking when they came across Forge.

"IVY!" He ran over and hugged her. Toad made a kissy noise and got a face full of corn stalks and a small electric shock from Forge as the pair broke apart again, laughing and blushing.

Kurt slipped down from his perch in the giant pine tree overlooking the cornfields as he watched Ivy and Forge rejoin the others. It was amusing to see Ivy giving Logan an earful. After teleporting out of the tree he made his way towards the main building, staring about him in wonder. They were mutants…outside of Genosha…and they were _happy_?!?!

Kurt glanced at his watch for a moment. Slowly, deliberately, he pressed his finger to the button. With a deep breath he unleashed it. The hologram disappeared. Panicked yellow eyes shot around as heads turned towards him…curiously. He waited, every molecule on fire and instincts screaming at him to run, as widening eyes took in his form. A few of them smiled. One waved.

"Hey!"

Kurt flinched.

"Welcome to the ranch!"

After a stunned moment, Kurt returned the wave, a smile working its way onto his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"KURT WAGNER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Maybe not.

"Oh…A-allo, Shannon. Please put the frying pan down…"

"_What were you thinking!_ You…you IDIOT! You led them right to us!"

With a frightened squeak Kurt teleported out of the pan's path, reappearing a little further off.

"Shannon, please!"

"FUZZY LITTLE TRAITOR! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" As she ran towards him, Kurt let another undignified squeak escape before turning tail and running for it, teleporting forgotten in his terror.

"KARMA! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! _**TOAD**_! HALP!!!"

~Part 2: **Ulterior Motives?**~

Forgetting the reunion, Ivy and Forge wasted no time before they took off towards the terrified screams. Ivy had to swerve to avoid running into a panicked Kurt. Unfortunately, Forge wasn't quick enough and they tumbled to the ground. Ivy turned to see Shannon running at them full speed, Karma's frying pan again held tightly in her grasp. Reaching out, Ivy used the nearby tree to take the frying pan away as the other mutants gathered to find the source of the commotion.

"Shannon, what in the world?" Logan asked as he caught her in his arms.

"That traitor! _Let me at him_!" Shannon snarled, writhing in the older mutant's grasp.

"Shannon, I think I know where you're headed and you're wrong. We were already coming here when we came across Kurt." Ivy said, trying to placate the young woman's rage…and failing.

"LIARS!"

"Calm down, kid." Logan growled, tightening the arms around her. "I'm mad at the twit, too, but ripping him apart won't solve anything…unfortunately."

Kurt winced after helping to pull Forge back up just to duck behind him. The only thing that scared him more than Shannon, mobs, and torches was Logan…and right now Wolverine was glaring at him. Scary!

"Although…" Logan continued. "I highly doubt you _really _made it here on your own (another glare at Kurt) so don't try to pull that on us." Ivy growled at Logan, and the others began backing away slowly, so they wouldn't get caught in between.

"You of all people should know that we have files on EVERYONE that comes through the gates of Genosha, Logan. She found a few miles from here, if you recall, and the MRD gave us records of all her hangouts…."

"Yeah. How convenient. And I suppose you narrowed it down on your own?" Logan smirked. "What did you do? Ask for directions from Magneto of something? You didn't get them from anyone here. _Not one person_ here has been to Genosha…'cept me, Shannon, blue-boy, and you trespassers." Logan drawled, eyes tightening in suspicion.

"NO! You forget Forge is a computer nerd…"

"Yeah…wait, HEY!!!"

Ivy finally snapped. "DOES IT MATTER HOW WE GOT HERE? Honestly, Logan. I thought you of all people would understand what your leaving would do to me! Trespassing? Karma invited us in. And...and…when did_ you_ get so lax about keeping tabs on your surroundings? I got right behind you when I _attacked_!" Ivy growled, emphasizing the last word. Ivy was baiting him now, everyone could see that. Obviously he had not been forgiven for his earlier attack, accident or no.

"Yeah…'bout that." Logan took a step forward.

*CLANG*

"OUCH! KARMA!" Logan yelped, rubbing at his skull. It hadn't hurt, but it made his ears ring.

"None 'o that, James Howlett Logan. Karma scolded, waving the pan she'd picked up in his face. "Whether you like it or not, they're my guests. For now!" She directed the last sentence at Ivy with a warning glance. Ivy nodded, accepting that the lady knew she had been looking for a fight and was willing to let it go…with a warning.

"But…GRAN'MA!"

"Can it, Shannon." Karma snapped, avoiding the shocked looks the Genoshans exchanged behind her. "You know the rules. If you start trouble, you leave. End of story." Again, her words were directed at Ivy and the other Genoshians. "That goes for you lot as well." She added, leveling the pan at the mutants until they had all nodded in agreement, even Gambit, after some encouragement. "Good! Now, who's hungry?"

Shannon kicked the tire again, her eyes alive with fury.

Why couldn't they have left her alone? Why couldn't they let her BE? She wasn't a freaking mutant, dagnabbit! Why couldn't they go chase someone who WANTED to be?!

She spun around, screamed skyward, and then slumped against the car door of the van they'd shown up in.

"Pretty lonely out here alone, chere."

Shannon glared up as the man stepped out of the shadows, playing with the white pick in the corner of his mouth. He flashed a dashing grin.

"Get lost."

He laughed and sat down beside her. "Nah. I think I'll stay right here and keep you company."

Shannon snarled at him, one hand bunching into a fist.

"Y'know, you've kinda got a cute accent, chére." Gambit smiled at her mischievously.

Shannon's entire train of thought derailed. "What?"

"What was your name again? Shannon?"

"Um. Yeah." Shannon stared at him, trying desperately to recover the little sanity her anger had granted her a moment before.

"Dat's what I thought. My name is Remy LeBeau, but most people call me Gambit." He leaned towards her slightly, winking. "Probably 'cause I love to take risks."

Shannon leaned away from him slightly, her face now a light shade of pink. "Oh. You must be the flirty guard Kurt mentioned. Or the accident-happy romantic Logan complains about."

Gambit laughed. "Actually, I'm both."

He sat back up, away from her personal space, allowing her a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with him that close.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen in three months." She replied, then cursed her tongue.

Gambit looked thoughtful. "You ain't that much younger than me, chere. I'm only twenty-three. Honest!" He added when she stared. "I'm younger than I look."

"Oh." Shannon couldn't think of a proper response to that.

Gambit smiled softly. "Y'know…spite whatever Logan said…I don' really bite."

Shannon blushed again. "Oh. I mean, yeah…I…"

Gambit chuckled. "S'getting cold out here. Want to head in?"

Shannon stared at him again. Then she leapt for the open door he was presenting. "Um. Yeah. Sure!" She stood and he waved her on ahead.

"Be there in a moment, chére. I need to check the tires, make sure you didn't damage them none." He grinned as she sheepishly retreated into the house.

Gambit waited until the door shut, then slowly walked around to the hood and opened it. With a few deft twists of his fingers and a burst of energy his work was done. He frowned at the machine for a long moment before slamming the hood shut.

He didn't like his job. He never had. But he was good at what he did.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. She's Awake?

AN: Hey sorry for the long time between chapters. I've been settling into my new school and my beta also moved. And we have good news...we've done typing/writing book 1 of this series and have started book 2. :)

Chapter 8

Ivy groaned as she felt her phone vibrate yet again. 'probably Magneto again...' she'd been avoiding him lately. She took a deep breath pulling out the phone. She glared at the phone only to stop and stare at the name quickly answering. "Hello?"

"HEY YOU ANSWERED!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yeah we've been in and out of service for several days. We're still on the trail and haven't been able to find them yet. They apparently didn't come to Texas but we believe she might have gone west."

"Yeah, well we have some good news over here."

"Oh? What is it, Jean?" She paused. "You didn't have a baby, did you?"

"NO! I wish I could…It's Rogue." Ivy immediately focused all her attention on the phone.

"ROGUE?!? What happened?"

"Well, that's why I called. She woke up!"

"WHAT! That's awesome! Oh my gosh, what great news! How is she? Is she going to recover fully now? Is there anything I can do? I mean…"

"IVY!" Jean yelled, finally getting the girl stop rambling. "She'll be fine. Just so you're aware, besides me and Scott, you are then first person we told. I was just on my way to tell Magneto when I thought to call you."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell everyone. Hey, I have to go. We're…going into a dead zone."

"Ok, well…talk to you later."

"Jean, who are you talking to?" Ivy could hear Magneto's voice.

"Oh, just Ivy."

"WHAT!"

With that Ivy quickly hung up, only to feel her phone vibrate as she ignored yet another call form Magneto. They had been at the ranch for nearly a week. And it had been around two since they had left Genosha. They had yet to leave for multiple reasons.

1. Gambit had destroyed the shed his second day here and promised to fix it, something he hadn't quite gotten right yet.

2. Kurt had gotten sick.

3. She knew that Logan and Shannon didn't want to leave. And…

4. She, somewhere deep down, didn't want to leave and tear apart the happiness they'd found here.

Ivy smiled as she passed the orchard where Lance was causing Earthquakes to drop the fruit from the trees as Pietro ran around catching and sorting it. The only reason why Ivy tolerated it was because the tree's seemed to like the burdens being taken off and it mixed up the dirt for the trees to get fresh soil. It also attracted bugs; and, disgusted as she was, she couldn't bring herself to stop Toad's food source.

Ivy then looked over at Kitty, Blob and Gambit, who were trying to rebuild the shed, yet again. Kitty was holding the nails in place while Gambit was hammering. They had decided that with Kitty supervising he would be less likely to do something stupid. And Blob was there…well she didn't really know what he was doing.

She then saw Forge who was, once again, going over the backup schematics for the Dome at Genosha. They were so happy.

That was why the last two points were the hardest for her to admit. She'd tried telling herself that it was no different from Genosha…only without a wall, without guards, and with humans…with Karma.

The old woman was like a mother to all of them. She fed them, sheltered them, and always welcomed them in, but it was more than that. She was a source of strength, a rod of discipline, and a wall of security when the time came. The sight of her red and-white checkered blouse bustling about the ranch, often as not with Lil'Bess held casually in her hand, was an image they'd grown to love and look forward to. In fact, it was getting hard to imagine life _without_ Karma.

At the moment, Karma was helping sort the barrels of fruit (Pietro tended to get a little sloppy once in a while) while Mystique worked nearby. The blue woman was frowning.

"You ok?" Ivy asked Mystique, who was busy staring at Karma work.

"Yes, but Magneto is getting more impatient. And I know we can't stay too much longer."

"What do you…" Ivy flinched as she felt some grass explode on the other side of the house. "GAMBIT!" Ivy yelled as she took off running. "GAMBIT! KITTY! BLOB!"

Gambit pulled himself from the wreckage of the "new" shed.

"Well…dat didn' work." He muttered, pulling a few splinters from his coat. "You two ok?"

"Yea!"

"'m fine"

"Remy Le'Beau what did you do to my shed this tahme?" Karma shouted, white hair in disarray and her Texan accent slipping in her fury.

"Well…" Gambit flinched and grinned sheepishly as Karma approached, Lil'Bess at the ready. "Turns out that my powers don' make good welding torches." As Gambit sweet-talked himself out of another beating, Ivy caught Mystique staring at the house for the hundredth time that day. She'd been mother henning Kurt for days, to the point that he had gone to Karma who in turn banned her from the house until nighttimes.

"Mystique." The shape-shifter jumped slightly.

"What?"

"I was wondering what was wrong with Gambit. It's the fourth time this week. Even _he_ isn't _this_ clumsy." Mystique's expression was the darkest Ivy had ever seen on her faces as she formulated her reply. "He's…nervous."

"…Nervous?" Ivy repeated, looking back at Gambit again. There was no way. The easy-going swindler, loose-tongued, fun-loving Cajan was nervous? Yeah, right. Gambit flashed another sparkling white grin at Karma as she threatened him, playfully rolling his eyes at a giggling Shannon when Karma looked away. Nervous?

"How do you figure?"

Mystique had turned to stare at the house again. "Did Gambit tell you why he came?"

"…No?"

"Well there are two reasons. One he is becoming more and more upset over Rogue and two Magneto sent him. He's here to make sure Logan doesn't become a …_problem_." Mystique paused. "We'd better head back soon."

"Wait why is he worried about Rogue?"

Mystique smiled. "He fell in love with Rogue before the disaster."

"What disaster?" Mystique turned her attention back onto Ivy. "Didn't any of the 'X-men' tell you?"

Ivy looked confused. "Tell me what?"

"Do you remember how Rogue came to be in her coma state?"

Ivy nodded. When Magneto had used the Statue of Liberty to threaten the world he had used Rogue. Apparently instead of killing her it had drained her to the point where she was forced into a coma. Until today that is.

"Well, she was a member of the X-men at the time. And it was a real blow to them. First of all, Logan was with her when she was taken and he blames himself for failing her. Then Chuck wouldn't allow anyone to try and rescue her without knowing what Magneto was up to. And Gambit was promised that Rogue wouldn't get hurt. Now can you see why?"

Ivy nodded slowly. "So I guess it's good she's woken up, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Ivy?"

"Jean called. Rogue woke up this morning. I was actually going to tell everyone after lunch."

"She's awake?"

Ivy nodded. She turned back to Gambit and Karma.

"Hey, Ivy. Pets are allowed in the house right?"

"Yes, why?...Mystique?" Ivy turned to see a cat's tail disappear behind the kitchen door.

"HALP ME!!!" Kurt yelled running out of the house and away from a hen.

"MYSTIQUE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY 'WAY FROM THAT BOY!"

Ivy smiled before making her way back towards the horse coral to help feed the horses for the day. It was her favorite job not to mention that all the boys that helped refused to wear shirts. The man Damien had revealed that he had the power to, in a way, detect the x-gene in an individual, hence how he knew that Ivy was a mutant upon her arrival.

"Ivy would you like to ride with us we need to go round up some strays?" Damien asked walking up with two horses saddled and ready to go.

"Sure let's go."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW it makes us feel like we're not wasting our time....(even though we would still do it... :D)


	10. Good News Bad Timing

B/N: Sorry I took so long. I think I'm getting sick again. XP

And the plot bunnies are getting lazy. XC

A/N: Shannon and Kurt will NOT be an "item". Just to clear that up.

Chapter 9 **Good News Bad Timing**

"Hey everyone." Ivy said when she entered the kitchen. "I have some good news."

"What's up, Ives?" Asked Toad.

"Rogue woke up this morning." Everyone stared at Ivy like they couldn't believe what they had heard; then they started cheering. Over the noise she noticed someone missing. "Hey, have any of you seen Logan?" Ivy asked.

"He and Shannon went to the barn." Karma replied.

"Thanks." Ivy turned and headed in the before mention locations direction.

~..~

"LOGAN! How will this ever get better. You know we'll have to go back or they'll send even _more_ troops after us."

"Shannon. There is nothing in this world that would make me go back."

Ivy frowned at the conversation and couldn't bring herself to either approach the two or make her presence known.

"Oh, really? You seem pretty close to Ivy!" Shannon snapped.

"Not really. I really can't explain that relationship very well." Logan's back was to Ivy when she peeked around the door, startled by his comment. Shannon, however, caught the movement from the corner of her eye. Angry as she was, she was willing to take all the help she could get.

"Oh, so there is nothing that can convince you to go back to Genosha? Especially Ivy?"

Logan seemed to tense and glare at her. "NO. I'd rather die than go back!" He snarled, then turned away slightly, sounding frustrated. "And besides, sometimes Ivy can be such a handful. She demands so much attention...the kid needs to learn to handle herself and stop leaning on me all the time." He turned back to Shannon. "You and I both know, there is nothing to gain from going back to Genosha"

Shannon frowned as she heard the words and watched Ivy's reaction, suddenly appearing uneasy. "Ain't that a little harsh?"

"What? It's the truth. Nothing could be g..." He paused.

Ivy growled trying to hold back the tears. "So, that's what you think of me, Logan? A spoiled brat?"

Her growl made Logan spin around quickly.

His eyes widened. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She hissed back and turned to go.

"Ivy, kid, listen I didn't.."

"DON'T! Just don't." Ivy shouted, then turned and ran out of the barn and into the orchard.

Logan stared in shock at the place Ivy had stood before disappearing. After several minutes he ran out after Ivy.

"Ivy, I didn't mean it like that!" Logan tried yet again to get Ivy to talk to him. Ivy just growled.

"I'm sure you didn't!" Ivy replied sarcastically. She then turned to Lance who was running towards her.

"Ivy, I was going to go get the supplies you asked me to get from town but neither of the cars work and I can't find out what's wrong with them." Ivy frowned.

"Fine I'll call a mechanic." Lance smirked before holding up a phone.

"Already called one. They will bring a tow truck to take the car and van in." Ivy nodded.

"I'll inform Karma that we might be here for awhile." Lance nodded.

"I'll go meet the tow trucks."

"Ivy you can't ignore me forever!" Ivy finally rounded on Logan.

"HOW DARE YOU! You already confirmed what I always thought so don't you dare try and excuse yourself!"

"What are you talking about."

"I was always afraid that I was a burden on you. But you kept reassuring me that you didn't mind. So I allowed you to help me with my training that and because I knew that you were one of the only ones that could train with me without fear of hurting you!"

Logan glanced around warily as he noticed some of the plants around them start to wilt and die. But was in too much shock to say anything at this new development in Ivy's powers.

"Well you don't need to worry about me anymore. I don't need you! In fact I don't need anyone. I was fine before Genosha _and_ before you. I will be fine again. Don't worry, I won't RUIN your little party here. As far as I am concerned you have disappeared off the map. In fact, I would leave now if not for the cars breaking down. Now, will you excuse me I must speak with the mechanic." With that said Ivy turned on heel leaving a fairly large patch of dead plants and a stunned Logan standing in the middle.

Nearby, a cloaked figure hung its head and slowly shook it. "I was hopin' it wouldn't end like dis..."

"GAMBIT!"

"Yes, chere?"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. COME HERE!" Ivy yelled into the partially erected shed.

"What about, chere?" Gambit frowned, peeking out from beneath the generator at her.

"I need you to look at cars before the tow trucks come. _Lance_ can't get them to start!"

Something that sounded suspiciously like Gambit's head hitting the bottom of the generator rang out. "Oh…Well…that isn't good, is it?" Gambit's voice sounded a little hoarse, one hand pressed to the metal.

"No. It isn't." Ivy snarled at him. "Just get out there and do it! Forge is too busy and I can't find him anyways and…and…" She trailed off as her frustration built into a peak.

*zzzZZZZZ-*

"AH, SHIZ! WATCH OUT, CHERE!" Ivy looked up, startled, as Gambit came barreling towards her and pushed her to the ground just as a loud explosion rocked the yard. She sat up and looked at Gambit, her eyes flat and devoid of the amusement the situation called for.

"Shiz." Ivy repeated dully, her eyes flashing as the flames reflected against them.

Gambit laughed nervously before standing and helping Ivy to stand as well.

"A word I picked up from the crew here."

Ivy didn't laugh. "Will you look at the cars?"

Gambit shuffled his feet for a minute before smiling.

"Of… of course, Chere. Just…let me just…"

"Perhaps I should have phrased that differently." Ivy hissed. Her head was ringing with the dying screams of the plants that had foolishly re-grown too close to the shed. "Go! Look! At! The! Cars!"

Gambit bit his lip. "But…Can't I just..?"

"NOW!" She bellowed, and for a brief moment it was as though Magneto were standing there behind her, glare promising death to those who defied him or his ward.

"All right, Ivy. I'll go now." Gambit said, his voice low and subdued, before taking off running. Somehow, he managed to trip every few seconds. Ivy just watched him go, the anger washed out of her. She felt like ice had slid down her throat somehow and now she was beginning to choke on it.

"Hey, Ivy?"

Ivy rounded on him, her eyes alive with fury again.

"WHAT?"

Forge skidded to a stop, eyes wide. "I uh…well…I, uh…uh, was wondering if you wanted to…" He trailed off. "What…happened?" He asked, staring at her face. Ivy touched her face and felt the tears rolling down from her eyes.

She was crying. She couldn't hold back her anger at Logan any longer. Forge was silent for a long moment, obviously dying to bombard her with questions. Instead, he slowly took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ivy. Don't break. Please don't break." Forge whispered. "You're too strong to break now."

Ivy continued to cry, venting her anger into his shoulder. He cared. He was the only one who cared anymore. Forge remained rigid, his eyes staring with morbid, empty fascination as the plants continued to wilt around their feet.

"Good morning." Forge said quietly from a nearby chair.

Ivy stared at him. Then looked around her room in confusion.

"You fell asleep. Damien helped me carry you up here. Shannon made you some breakfast." Forge added, gesturing vaguely towards the tray next to her bed.

Ivy stared at it. The bacon and eggs smelled so good, but… "No thanks, Forge."

Forge tilted his head to the side. "Do you feel okay?"

Ivy shook her head. How could she explain to him? The food made her think of Shannon. Shannon made her think of Logan…She did not want to consider that right now. At all.

"I want to go outside for a while. Okay?"

Forge nodded. "Anything you want."

He helped her to her feet. That was something she liked about Forge. He never forced. He just accepted and helped. Thinking back, Ivy realized that Forge really _was_ her best friend. Even closer than Logan in some ways.

They stepped outside. Forge reluctantly bid her farewell, since Karma had asked for his help in the kitchen. Ivy shooed him off, forcing a reluctant half smile onto her face that died the moment he looked away.

She felt a very slight satisfaction when she spotted Gambit hovering around the cars, muttering something under his breath. At least she wouldn't have to ask Forge to do it now. She made a mental note to apologize to the Cajun. After all, he hadn't really deserved…what happened last night.

Shannon was sitting on the hood of the car nearby, reading a book while Gambit spoke to her. He was trying to make her laugh, and she was deliberately making it difficult, as Ivy could tell even from a distance. The girl glanced up and her eyes locked with Ivy's temporarily. Ivy could see the blue eyes cloud with guilt as she shut the book and slid off the hood to come talk to her.

Ivy panicked. She wasn't sure why and she didn't care. She did NOT want to talk to Shannon right now. She did NOT want to think about Logan. Turning, Ivy ducked into the corn field and ran. The corn grew larger as she did, obscuring her completely from view.

Shannon paused at the edge, one hand half raised towards the vanishing figure, the other held clenched to her chest. Gambit placed his own warm hands on her shoulders, trying to smile at her. "She'll be back, lil' chere. She always comes back."

Ivy finally sat down exhausted. She had been wandering for several hours and just couldn't take standing any longer. She sat down in the middle of the woods and looked around her at her location. It had gotten considerably darker since she had left. she didn't know if the lack of sun was from the thickening trees or the setting sun. But decided that is was most likely not the latter. She finally allowed herself to think about everything that had happened to her in the last day or so. All she wanted to do right now was to leave and go back to Genosha. She would willingly take Magneto's wrath at her failure. However she knew that going back would be revealing this location to him. Maybe she'd convince Karma to move from here...that way when Xavier turned her in for lying he still wouldn't be able to find them.

Ivy sighed, defeated. Her mind finally bringing up her real reason of grief. Logan. She remembered when she had first met him and she had learned to trust him with everything. He knew more about her than even Charles Xavier did. And that was something. She hadn't even been able to open up to Forge as much as she had Logan. Logan really had been her first confident. And she had done everything she could to help him.

_Flashback_

"_Magnus, where did you put Logan?" _

_Ivy looked up from the paperwork she, Forge, and Magneto were going over._

"_What are you on about Charles? I'm in the middle of something important."_

"_Where is he!" _

_Magneto frowned before standing up._

"_He is in prison. And I'm about to contact the MRD to come retrieve him."_

"_WHAT!" Ivy interrupted, standing up in shock. "Why?WHAT HAPPENED?" _

"_Nothing of importance, Ivy. How about we continue this meeting later."_

"_NO! TELL ME!" Magneto growled._

"_Fine! Logan managed to escaped yesterday but he took out three guards while at it. He made it a few miles before some of my team caught him and brought him back." He paused, irritated. "I cannot risk him doing it again. I WILL __NOT__ put Genosha at such risks. And as such I __**am**__ sending him to the MRD!"_

"_NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Both Charles and Magneto stared at Ivy in surprise at her sudden outburst._

"_Ivy, you really have no say…" Ivy glared._

"_Want to bet?" She smirked evily. "Let's see how long you all last without my support."_

_End Flashback_

Needless to say Logan had not been sent to the MRD for containment and he was given a much lighter sentence of two months. He was even let out of that by three weeks, thanks to Magneto being too busy with the dome to care for very long. Logan was in and out every month from then on, usually for insubordination or flat out stupid reckless behavior. His last stunt had brought up the MRD again, and Ivy had to argue even longer before Magneto was dissuaded this time. Even then, Logan's attitude didn't change around Ivy much. Granted he was never informed of just _how close_ he came to going to the MRD, according to her request, but somehow that didn't make her feel better…at all.

Still, she didn't know how to approach this now. She knew she would...No. She could not trust Logan again.

'**I wonder what Forge really thinks…'**

'NO! He wouldn't'

'**Did you not say the same for Logan, and your parents?'**

'I deserved what happened with my parents. I _killed_ my sister.'

'**Yes, but you can just as easily kill Logan and even Forge.'**

'No, I can't! Logan is indestructible.'

'**Yes…but is Forge…?'**

Forge watched as Ivy disappeared into the corn field leaving, a worried Shannon watching her leave. He wondered what was happening with his plant-bender friend. He was worried about the psychological damage this trip was causing. And what had happened with the plants yesterday. She would never willingly help kill the things. And yet she didn't even seem to notice that she was doing so. Maybe he better talk to Logan. He knew more about her than anyone else. If anyone could help them understand what was happening it was him.

He quickly set out in search of him and found him sitting under a tree shucking some corn, most likely for Karma.

"Logan?" The man looked up at Forge.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Ivy?" He saw a flash of pain cross Logan's face before it fell completely.

Forge stared at him for a moment. "What happened?"

"I was ranting and raving about how I didn't want to go back to Genosha and was telling that to Shannon. I said some hurtful…_stupid_ things and...well…she overheard." Forge just stared in shock at the change of direction this conversation had gone.

"What hurtful things?"

Logan grimaced. "I basically said I held no appreciation for her."

Forge growled. "WHAT! WHAT WOULD POSSES YOU…?"

Logan just buried his head in his hands.

"So…that's why." He whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

Forge looked up. He explained what had happenecd the night before, unable to keep his anger completely off his face, or his worry about what the new shift meant for Ivy's powers.

"I saw that, too." Logan admitted. "I think she's having a power advancement. And if so she could be dangerous. Where is she?"

Forge bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

"WHAT?" Logan stood up, tossing the unfinished corn into a barrel. "We need to find her!" Logan said, running to the house with Forge on his heels.

Everyone sat down tiredly. They had scoured the ranch and the surrounding fields and forests in hopes of finding Ivy but they had failed to find anything.

"Forge. Will you go to New Mexico and call Magneto? We need him to be aware of the situation. Just inform him that her power is advancing and we are afraid to move her. Inform him that you have me and I'm trying to help." The Genoshians looked at Logan in shock.

"You realize that that will mean you have to come back right?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. Now, go. Please."

"I would, but what car would I go in? The car and van are at the mechanic and he said they couldn't be fixed. Something caused the engine and suspensions to burn in such a way they can't be replaced." Everyone turned to Gambit who had yelped and fallen off of the chair, landing with a heavy thud onto the ground. He apologized for overbalancing and the others continuted to talk. "I wonder why she didn't ask me to look at them?" Forge sighed.

"Something about you being to busy."

"You can take the truck if you want." Karma interrupted suddenly. "We needed someone to go pick up a few items over in Clovis, anyway."

"Sure. However, while I am gone you had _better_ find Ivy!" Forge looked at Logan with an expression that said 'or else.' With that he took the truck key and the address and was gone within moments. Everyone turned to Logan.

"Well, now what?"

"We spilt up and we move fast."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. Yes, he had betrayed Shannon's trust, a fact he really _did _regret. But he'd only meant to see her again, to reassure himself she really was safe. Logan was travelling with her, afer all. As much as he like the grouchy mutant, he seemed to draw trouble like a swamp draws bugs.

Still. The way Shannon glared at him nowadays stung deeply. Kurt had been alone for a long time before meeting Shannon, and he didn't want to go back to that. He'd been a little disappointed that she had no powers. Freak's jealousy, he supposed. But when his watch glitched on the ride up and she'd only laughed at his reaction, both had leapt at the chance for a friend.

They'd traveled from facility to facility after that, always sticking to each other, never really befriending anyone. They told each other lots of things…but the ranch never came up, something that bugged him now.

He glanced at her as they ran through the forest. She pointedly ignored him, busily scanning the trees for a sign of Ivy. With a deep breath, Kurt teleported to her side.

"What do you want?" Shannon snapped without turning her head.

Kurt slid his tail into his hand, squeezing it slightly to comfort himself. "Shannon...I... I just..." He paused again, staring at her back and waiting for a response. She continued to ignore him.

_What can I say? What can I possibly say to get her back again?_

Nothing he ever said would be good enough, he realized. And with that, he acted on impulse, suddenly pulling her into a hug and teleporting deeper into the woods and out of sight.

She yelped, flailing briefly as she yelled at him. "Get your hands off me, freak-boy!" She snarled.

The comment hurt, but Kurt didn't let go. "No."

"Don't make me hurt you!" She threatened, though how she planned to do so was beyond him.

"Go ahead. I deserve it." He replied quietly.

Her flailing slowed down. "Why aren't you looking for Ivy?"

"I vill." He said sadly. "But first I have to finish looking for mein _best_ friend."

Shannon hung limply in his arms. "Who's your best friend?" She asked hoarsely, and he realized she'd been crying recently.

"She hates me right now, but I still miss her." Kurt said quietly. "I think I made her very angry with me when I wanted to see her again."

They stood there for a long moment. Then Shannon suddenly wrestled free of his arms and turned around. Kurt only looked hurt for a moment before she tackled him, burying her face in his shoulder briefly before pulling back with a sad smile.

"I miss my best friend, too." She whispered, brushing a bit of hair from his face and chuckling. "Even is he does show up where he's told not to."

Kurt smiled, his eyes lighting up with relief. "So...can jou forgive me for being an idiot?"

Shannon pulled back and started walking away, grinning at him over her shoulder. "Maybe. Once you stop being one."

He cried out in mock anger and chased her as they ran even further in, both having forgotten their mission for the moment.

As such, they weren't paying attention as a tree seemed to come out of nowhere and knocked them both to the ground. Shannon and Kurt scrambled in opposite directions as the tee swung at them again.

"I think ve may have found her!" Kurt called, a branch swinging past him almost hitting Shannon.

"GREAT!" Shannon shouted back, dodging the coming branch. "Now, call the others and get us…" The grass at her ankles swarmed upwards, trapping her legs and sending her to the ground. Kurt made it half a step before the tree above them started to fall _directly towards her_. Her eyes to widened in terror. "KURT, HELP ME!"

Ivy shifted in her bed on the ground, brows tight as the tossed back and forth. Leaves pressed gently around her comforting her, keeping her safe, smothering her. Something seemed wrong, and she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what.

They hit the ground gasping, acid brimstone scent clinging to their clothes.

"Are…ju…all right?" Kurt asked.

Shannon shook her head, then nodded. She stood up. Kurt puling on her elbow. Their eyes met.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kurt smiled. "No tree is going to get _my_ best friend."

Shannon grabbed him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I missed you so much."

Kurt nodded. "Later. Ve have to move." He reminded her.

"Right." She agreed, shaken, then froze. "KURT! LOOK OUT!"

_Flashback_

_"Daisy?" The girl on the couch looked up at her mom as she came over._

_"Yes mom?" Her mom looked at the pattern her daughter was now making._

_"Is this the new cross-stitch design/"_

_"Yeah I created it for Ivy. Since she loves plants so much I decided to do a garden scene with Ivy's favorite flowers and then the forest in the background." Daisy said pointing at the different aspects of the design._

_"I'm sure Ivy will love it. Speaking of which she's in the meadow will you go fetch her for lunch?"_

_"Sure mom." Daisy put her supplies to the side of the couch, covering it, and then ran out the backdoor. She slowed down as she neared the clearing finaly coming to a stop as something near the edge of the meadow caught her eye. She then noticed all the plants moving their extremities in a beautiful dance. "I love the…wind?" she then noticed that their was none. She looked around frantically trying to find Ivy. She finally spotted her in the middle of the clearing. She took a running leap towards her only to feel something grab her arm and pull her back. Stifling a scream as it suffocated her. "I…IVY!" Daisy tried once more time to get a breath in but failed and let the darkness consume her._

_IVY_

_Ivy smiled as she reach the meadow, her and her family always loved coming here. There was a surreal feeling that always surrounded the place. Ivy frowned slightly as she felt a small tug pulling her towards the center. Once there she sat down and felt the tug tighten. She tried to keep her eyes open but failed._

_Ivy POV_

_I smiled as I felt a sense of peace overcome me. It was than that I sensed something different it was a small spark in the corner of my mind, only not just one several, some large some small and each were…pulsing? I slowly reached out to grab it and felt it squirm happily. I then tried a different one this one felt different like it was just a small spark. I pulled it toward me felt something on my knee tickling me. I then felt something different it wasn't a spark just a…I couldn't describe it. I didn't know._

_I jumped shocked as the sparks moved and started to restrain the approaching object, a human I'd discovered. 'stop, please stop!"_

_"IVY!" I frowned that was new, why was Daisy screaming in my dream. The sparks flared again retraining the object. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. _

_"DAISY! Hold on I'm coming." It tried to move again only to jerk forward._

_End Flashback_

Was someone screaming? Ivy tried to sit up but the leaves held her back, pleading with her to stay, to let them protect her. Something was running towards her, something on foot. Human. She felt the trees around her bristle with anger, ready to lash out.

Ivy reached out, pleading. "Don't hurt them, please let me see."

Reluctantly, slowly, the trees settled, but did not relax. The runner moved faster. Within moments, she stumbled into the clearing. Shannon glanced about wildly, twigs falling from her hair and leaves slipping off her clothes. Scratches laced her arms and cheeks. Frantic blue eyes found Ivy at last and came towards her.

"Ivy! Stop! You're hurting Kurt!" Shannon cried.

"Kurt?" Ivy sat up, trying to step towards her. The grass sprang up like bars, the trees groaning in disapproval, leaves hissing at Shannon in distrust.

Shannon cried out as they stated advancing on her.

"STOP!" Ivy shouted and the plants around her seemed to glance towards her. "She isn't going to hurt me."

The foliage shook with suspicion, reflecting back emotions and pain felt only hours before.

_They felt that?_ Ivy wondered.

Shannon fell to her knees. "PLEASE! IVY! Stop! I'm sorry! The plants can have me, just let Kurt go!"

"I'm not controlling them!" Ivy replied fear shining in her eyes. It was true, in it's own way. She had no idea what was happening or how.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've tried leaving but they wont let me. Go get Logan, Shannon, I think he can help. HURRY! I'll try and help Kurt!" Shannon nodded, running back the way she came. Barely noticing the plants letting her leave, even helping her by parting the way.

They prodded at her consciousness, confused, trying to understand. And Ivy doing the same. Ivy started trying to also feel for anything that could resemble Kurt. While searching for answers to her discoveries. Sudden understanding hit her. All the emotions she'd been feeling had somehow been absorbed into the plants themselves. She finally found Kurt and tried employing her new found discovery. She fed trust into the plants hoping to calm the emotions. And after a few minutes Kurt was standing next to her.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No." He replied shakily. "But I'd hate to see what they'd do when you're angry." Ivy gave a nervous laugh, thinking of Shannon.

"Seriously, Kurt. We need to leave before Shannon and Logan come back." Kurt nodded and Ivy soon found herself staring at the ranch. She could see Logan and several others, including Shannon, running towards them.

Ivy looked at Shannon's arms again and compared them to Kurt's unblemished arms. His hologram having been destroyed. _They attacked what I was angry at. They were trying to keep Kurt safe. Safe from __**Shannon**__._

"IVY! KURT!" Logan ran forward and grabbed Ivy in a tight hug. "Are you hurt, kid?"

"I'm fine...just weak. Of all the times for my power to go beyond my grasp." Ivy said, getting a small chuckle out of everyone which quickly died. "If it's ok with Karma, I'm going to sleep upstairs with Mystique. I don't think I should sleep on the bottom floor."

"Of course, dear. Let me show you a new room." Ivy nodded before following Karma back to the house.

"Vhat vill that halp?" Kurt asked, looking at Logan in curiosity.

"Her powers only work when she has direct contact with the ground. The floor on the bottom is not enough of distance. She's hoping that being higher up will ease the advancement.' He paused. "I wish she was in Genoshia."

"Vhy?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"She's like a _beacon_ to the MRD, let alone any passerby. They could pick up the fluxes in her powers any moment. _Now_ do you understand?" Logan said sharply before turning to Shannon. "I want you to be careful around her. And we NEED to discuss leaving." He shot the ranch a quick look. "Soon." He then turned and followed Ivy and Karma back to the house.


	11. Dangerous Games

AN: So my computer with the story on it died on me so I have to retype the whole book. Luckily I have a written copy to copy. But I thought I should post the last chapter I have (I sent it to my co-author and had it in my sent folder.) That being said I'm not a hundred percent sure when the next chapter will be posted I'm in the middle of typing it.

This is has not been checked over by the beta/co-author so please no flames!

Chapter 10

"Yo Lance, Pyro get your game on!"

"What are you going on about Gambit?"

"I've convince some of the others to play a game of poker only with a little twist." He grinned.

"Oh what twist?" Pyro asked truly curious.

"You'll see, come on." With that Gambit and Pyro made their way out side, Logan trailing behind slowly, to a group of both men and women sitting in a circle with a space left open for the two of them.

"Remy!" Gambit flinched as he turned to Ivy.

"Yeah Cherie?" Turing fully to the two girls that were approaching the group.

"This better not be one of your strip poker games."

"Of course not Chere." Ivy looked doubtful.

"Fine. Come on Shannon let's just watch it's safer." Ivy's companion nodded. Gambit had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I win!" Damien said showing a Royal flush. "So now what?"

"Well all the loser's play spin the bottle." Gambit said providing an empty bottle. Everyone took turns spinning the bottle. They had decided that they had to spin it until the bottle landed on someone of the opposite gender. Everyone started laughing after Kitty pulled away from Damien blushing. Gambits finally took his turn, though how he lost was beyond them, and span the object. The bottle stopped pointing at Shannon. And, to everyone's shock, instead of spinning again Gambit leapt across the circle and grabbed Shannon in a demanding kiss. Everyone could only look on in shock as Shannon finally came to reality. And with an angry shove, pushed Gambit away.

"Dagnabbit, Remmy LeBau! I ain't playin' ya lily-livered, rattle-tailed, coney-kissin', half-cocked…" She continued for several moments while Gambit laughed helplessly. Before falling over and bracing himself against a nearby trees root.

It was then that Ivy realized something was wrong.

"…rat riing, wrench-tosssing…"

"Gambit."

"…two-facin…"

"GAMBIT! LET GO!"

The Cajun glanced at her, his eyes bright as suns. Shannon began to trail off staring at his hands. The man's fists were still pressed to the tree roots. Said tree began to glow.

"Um…what are you doin' to the tree Chere?"

Then it exploded.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPNED." Ivy demanded, stumbling into the room Gambit was laying in. Shannon was curled in one corner, face buried in her arms, rocking back and forth.

"He went crazy." Logan growled from the bedside chair.

Gambit glared at the other mutant. "Dat was not my fault, Mes'ami. Somethin' went wrong wit my powers." Ivy just stared at him.

"Why? What happened?"

"Dunno. After the tree exploded several things followed."

"What things?"

"Everything he touched exploded. And you were almost included in that category, when he went to help you after you passed out, mind you." Logan grumbled causing Gambit and Ivy to wince.

"What caused it? A power advancement?"

"Dunno." Gambit said. "But I'm on bed rest." Gambit scowled at Logan. "til further notice."

"Shannon, what's wrong?" Ivy asked going over to the trembling figure.

"He kissed me." Shannon whispered touching her lips.

"He _what_?" Logan growled, wheeling to snarl at the Cajun. Gambit paled and attempted a weak smile. Shannon ignored them.

"It's my fault."

Ivy put a hand on her shoulder. "Shannon, kissing doesn't boost mutant powers…"

Shannon's head shot up, her eyes red with tears as she growled out loud.

"Unless it _is_ a mutant power."

"Shannon there's no way to know if that is really is what happened." Ivy said looking over at Logan. She was still on a fragile thread where he was concerned. Shannon didn't look convinced.

"She's right. Kid, you don't know that it was you." Logan confirmed, deep in thought. "And if it will prove it why don't you just kiss someone else?"

Shannon growled and Ivy glared. Ivy was about to respond about how they didn't need to attract any more attention from the MRD when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that it was Jean.

"Will you excuse me?" Ivy said before running out of the room. "Hello!"

"Hey Ivy how are you?"

"Hey Jean I'm good we found Logan."

"Yeah that's why I'm calling. Rogue wants to speak with Logan." Ivy hesitated realizing she never told Logan in her anger.

"Um…sure one minute…" Ivy turned and went into the room. She looked over at Logan who was returning her curious stare. "Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Um…well…here." She handed the phone over. "Before you answer it remember that the phone is our only means of communication to Genoshia. Logan gave Ivy a weird look before answering. Ivy motioned for Shannon and Gambit to follow and, following her, made a hasty exit.

Shannon broke away the moment they were out. Walking away from them with arms wrapped around herself.

Ivy watched her leave letting go of Gambit. The Cajon rubbed his wrists, staring after the feisty blonde. "I didn' mean to hurt her. I was jus' teasin." He murmured, picking at the gloves covering his hands.

"That's probably part of what shizzed her off." Ivy replied irritated.

Gambit winced. "You probably right" He sighed. "Sometimes I jes' don' know when to back down."

Ivy rolled her eyes and pointed. "Now might be a good time to find out, don't you think? I'll go help Karma in the kitchen."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Logan growled coming into the kitchen. Ivy looked up from the soup she was making for Kurt Mystique, being the literal "mother hen." Was sitting contentedly on Kurt's lap clucking away. Ivy finally turned around at Logan's impatient growl.

"Give me one good reason why or when I could of."

"... How long have you known!"

"Since the day in the barn! Jean called me. I was on my way to tell you. Good thing I did to. Since now I know how you've really felt!"

"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR FOUR DAYS!"

"YES!" Now leave the kitchen we can continue this discussion later!" Ivy said starting to pull the soup of the stove.

"NO! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS NOW!" Ivy jumped causing soup to tip and pour onto her hand and all over the floor.

Karma snatched it from her hands. "Ivy, I'll handle this. You take Logan and get outside." She growled. Don't come back in 'til this settled, y'hear?"

"Fine then let me go grab some plant seeds to stop the swelling. She ran upstairs and came back down. She was almost out the door when Karma yelled out a warning.

"AND DON' YA DARE DAMAGE MY LAWN!" Ivy paused she hadn't stepped outside since yesterday and was slightly scared to see what damaged had been done. And the impact she'd have on the environment…and Logan. Then irritation flared again.

_He tough. He can take it!_

Ivy stopped walking and put the seed in the ground and after a few seconds plucked a couple leaves and placed them onto her hand. The swelling immediately started to go down. Ivy waited for Logan to begin yelling but he remained silent staring at Ivy's had that was now a bright pink.

"I'm sorry." Logan finally said.

"For what?"

"Everything. The corn field, the barn, and now this. And I'm sorry for not helping you through this." Ivy could only stare she'd never heard someone say Logan would apologize.

"And me and Shannon have decided to go back to Genoshia." Ivy stared at him in shock.

"Well when you get back Chuck will only read your minds and I will not let you get punished for this!"

"KURT YOU MUST FINISH THE SOUP!" Ivy and Logan heard Mystique before seeing her chasing after Kurt. Ivy started laughing. Logan soon joined in.

"Seriously, though. I'm sorry. Last I'll say of it. Well?"

Ivy didn't answer for a long moment. "Forgiven, but not forgotten."

"Well, you are a girl." He muttered. "Kind of expected that."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's true." Ivy nodded.

"We must go back soon." Ivy said watching the grape vines start to grow faster than they should as they fed off of Ivy's relief.

Logan noticed too. "Yeah. Soon." He repeated slowly. "Quick question. How are we going to get back without you leaving a trail for the MRD?"

"You are not to leave this ranch!" Mystique said as she loaded up her car. "I should be back in around three days with a ship."

"Mystiqe we'll be fine! I promise we're not going anywhere. I would ask you to take Kurt but I think he might need a break from your over-berance on the boy. May I ask why?" Mystique closed the door and turned back to Ivy.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." With that she hopped into the driver's seat and took off.

"Is she gone?" Ivy jumped to see Kurt peeking out from behind another vehicle.

"Yes Kurt."

"FINALLY!" He said before disappearing.

"I think he is feeling a bit better, no?" Gambit grinned stepping out.

"Yeah." Ivy checked behind Karma's old car just in case. "I heard you finally fixed that shed."

"I did." Gambit said quietly. "Was not so tough."

"Right. So the mechanic called back on the van." Ivy said turning to Gambit.

"Oh? What'd they say?"

"Basically a small explosion melted some major parts together." Gambit tensed. "Care to explain?"

His lips twitched in a smile as his eyes darkened. "don' much matter now, does it?" He shook his head. "Nah. I don't "care" to. You wouldn' like de answer, Chere."

"And how come I have a feeling Magneto would back it?"

"Cause he will. See y' Chere." Gambit walked off.

"Gambit those are my valuables if you so much as tilt that box! Logan that needs to go to the 3rd van." Karma yelled as she was packing up her living room. Ivy and Shannon helping.

"Karma where do you want the cleaning supplies?"

"Put them in the moving truck Kurt."

"Karma I've finished packing the storage." Damien said.

"Good! Go help Quicksilver before he drops every spoon in the drawers again!"

"Karma I think you should take a brake you've been at his for a few hours." Ivy said as she finished labeling her current box.

"'m fine."

"Karma!"

"'m fine! Now I'd hate to leave all my food here."

"I'll grow it to potential and we can pick it and store it." Ivy said making her way outside to see a group of mutants that were avoiding Karma. "What are you lot doing out here?"

Frank, a young telekinetic, shifted uncomfortably "Were waiting for Karma to pass out. We packed all of our things, but…well, she's scary today He shrugged sheepishly. "Need help with something?"

"Yes we need to pick the food. Will you go grab everyone including Logan?"

"All done Karma!" Ivy stopped to see a sleeping Karma who was sleeping on the very last item in the room, small couch.

"Hey everything's packed and Mystique is back." Damien grinned as he tucked a blanket around Karma's prone form. Lil' Bess sticking out from under her arm like a teddy bear.

"Ok. LOGAN!" Logan came in.

"Yes?"

"Is everything loaded?"

"Almost once were done than we'll leave."

"Ok." Ivy said nodding slowly looking back at Karma. Tears started to fall. "I'm going to miss her."

"Everything's loaded…" Forge said coming in followed by the rest of the Genoshians. They were all silent as they felt a heavy weight settle on them. "Here's the plan. We HAVE to get Charles on our side. I need everyone to promise they won't go to Magneto with the discoveries here." Ivy said looking at Gambit. Who nodded hurriedly. "I wouldn' dream of it Chere." They others murmured their agreements. "OK." She turned back to karma. And shook her gently. "Karma we're leaving." The old woman opened her eyes.

"I know…'ve been awake for awhile." She got up and walked out front while Frank and Damien brought the couch out. Ivy watched as everyone got into the transportation devices. The ranch hands into car, trucks, and trailers.

"All the animals are secured!" Called someone as he went around one more time.

Ivy turned as Shannon, Kurt, and Logan came to stand with them as the other Genoshians got onto the ship. "Bye Karma." Ivy gave Karma a hug. "You are the best mother I've ever had. Thank you for your hospitality. And I'm sorry about the danger your in." Ivy whispered. Ivy gave her a kiss than ran onto the second ship as several more tears leaked out of her eyes. She went up to the front where she took the co-pilot's chair. Forge sitting next to her. Ivy watched as Logan escorted a crying Shannon onto the first ship. She turned to look one last time at the Ranch only to see it now vacant the others having disappeared.

"Communications check. You guys here us?" Ivy looked at the console picking up the radio.

"Check. I'm going to call Genoshia. Let's take off first. By the way Mystique how'd you get two planes here?"

"I put one on Auto-pilot."

"Welcome home guys!" Ivy said into the intercom. Watching the Dome loom closer. The two ships landed in the hanger by the main entrance. Everyone started getting out and unloading the supplies.

"Where have you been?" Ivy flinched back as Magneto came storming out of the front door.

"I've been in the states." Ivy watched the flash of annoyance in his eyes and knew she was treading on a thin line. And she wasn't a hundred percent sure that Magneto wasn't above getting rid of her, regardless of his need for a food source.

"Let me rephrase that. WHY haven't you answered my calls? And do not blame bad service. I know that you've been talking to Jean!"

"I talked to her once. And anyways I brought Logan, Shannon, and Kurt back didn't I?"

"IVY DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHERE! WERE! YOU?" The rest of the crew took a step back. And slowly started to disperse leaving Ivy to deal with the angry man.

"Magnus, the girl is tired." Xavier was frowning as he drew up to the pair, automatically brushing her mind. He paused and gave her a hard look. "And you are starting to draw a crowd. Let me take her home. You can rake her over coals tomorrow, with or without the public involvement." Magneto glared at Ivy, no doubt weighing the options of doing just that. After a few minutes of tense silence he nodded and abruptly turned on heal and went inside his tower.

Ivy turned and met Xavier's hard gaze. "They'll be long gone!"

Xavier nodded. "I caught that." He replied dryly then he smiled. "So. You had a nice break?" Before she could reply he continued. "Good. Come along." He turned around, leading the way back to her house. It was his first visit there, but he knew the way as well as she did. Ivy caught up as fast as she could. She put her hand on the door and the plants parted leaving a doorknob. She entered followed by Xavier. Ivy frowned at the dyeing plants.

"Will you give me a second?" Xavier nodded and within minutes all the plant looked as healthy as possible. Ivy's entrance hall was covered in flowers of all kinds. And then the kitchen had hanging Ivy wrapped around the walls. Ivy motioned to the table in the center of the room.

Xavier examined the room carefully, an amused smile on his face. He'd seen the house in her mind, of course, but that would never beat the real thing.

"So…you won't tell?" Ivy fidgeted nervously, pretending to be worrying over a large fern in the window sill. Her back was to Xavier so he couldn't see her face. She trusted Xavier but so had his students.

"About what?" Xavier asked, coolly adjusting a nearby vase. "You tracked Logan to Texas, spent a few days on Shannon's ranch, and then convinced them to come back. Not much else to tell…nothing relevant, anyways."

"Thank you. Would you like some fresh tea?"

"Mint please." Ivy nodded going into one of her pantries, a room full of dirt and plants. She made her way over to the mint plant and plucked a few leaves then did the same to the peppermint cane. She then went back to the kitchen and started boiling some water.

"Sir?"

"Yes Ivy?"

"How's Rogue?"

"Well she's recovering. And very excited to meet you. Also you should find and go talk to Jean and Scott."

Ivy nodded while handing him the steaming cup. Then she paused.

"I know that smirk, Professor. What aren't you telling me?"

Xavier's grin only widened. "Visit them soon."

"Sure. SO sir what will happen to Logan and the other two?"

Charles frowned a little. "Magneto will discuss things with Logan…after I defuse him."

"Defuse? Good luck with that." Ivy said thinking of Logan's temper.

Xavier laughed. "I'll talk to Logan too, then. I was referring to Magneto." Ivy nodded.

"He's going to kill me, you know."

Xavier grinned. "He has considered public execution that is true."

"Not helping. Well I best go see Rogue and Jean. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. You know what rooms to stay out of. And PLEASE stay out of the greenhouses."

"I'll avoid your experiments, trust me." Ivy smiled.


	12. Consequences

AN: Sorry long story short. I typed it. My computer ate it. I got married. Originals were hiding in storage. I found originals. But here it is and hopefully i can update quicker. My co-author/beta is currently unable to read my stories...Terra got overrun by plot bunnies and can't focus on only one story at a time... Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ivy…I'm pregnant." Ivy looked up at Jean in shock before looking over at her husband, Scott, for confirmation at what she was hearing. "We just found out a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you over the phone but Eric thought it might be a bad idea if someone were to have overheard."

Ivy looked over at Rogue who was sitting there drinking some tea not responding making Ivy believe she had already known. "Ivy…you all right?" Ivy let out a small laugh.

"Of course…I'm just in shock…I'm so happy for you guys."

Everyone turned to the door as Forge walked in. "Hey Ivy, Xavier said I would find you here. What's up Jean, Scott…how're you doing Rogue."

"As fine as I can be…considering…" She smiled slightly.

"So Forge, Ivy I know you're not allowed to say much but how is the dome coming?"

"IVY!" Ivy froze alongside Forge. "It is _now_ later and I want answers!" Ivy sighed she'd been able to avoid this for a few days. But she had known the time was coming, little it did to prepare her though.

"All right sir, Forge will you be able to follow the line?"

"Yes. I'll inform you later of any discoveries." Ivy nodded and Forge quickly walked away wanting to avoid being within a mile radius of the upcoming confrontation.

"Come!" Magneto said as he got onto the elevator. Ivy soon joined him trying not to let her nervousness show. "What is going on with the line?" Ivy jumped, startled, as the question entered her consciousness.

"Well…we can't find out why the power isn't getting to part of the city. It was getting there fine before we left on the…umm…retrieval mission. So we, Forge and I that is, believe it has something to do with a new deviance. A switched valve most likely. So we were following the line hoping to find the problem." Magneto remained silent for the rest of the ride. The doors opened after a few more minutes, informing Ivy that he was too distracted to go the normal speed, to be met with Xavier and Logan.

The three people were silent as Magneto sat down at his desk.

"Now" he said looking them each in the eye "tell me the story." Ivy and Logan shared a quick glance. "_Everything_, please." Magneto growled, finally glancing at Xavier.

"They'll tell you what you need, Eric." Xavier reported flatly. He glanced at Ivy, who caught an echo of a twinkle in his eye. "Short, sweet, and _focused_ would be best."

"Well, we left. Found Kurt on the border at Texas, went to the ranch, and was there a few days, Gambit busted the van…" Ivy looked at Magneto not hiding the fact that this still angered her. "Then Logan and Shannon showed up. Mystique came and got a jet and we came home." Ivy couldn't suppress the smirk at Magneto's face. Logan was worse off than her and was trying to suppress his laughter. Chuck was chuckling. (Bn: Pun entirely intended, Couldn't resist.)

Magneto glared at Logan. Wolverine just grinned. "We left; we wandered around Canada, lost Kurt. Hitchhiked to the Ranch and got picked up. And came back here…HI!"

Magneto slowly pulled a hand down his face, breathing deeply. Xavier was still grinning.

"Do you need them to tell you again, Magnus?" He asked politely. "You look ill."

Magneto glared at him. "Go…Just _go._ ALL OF YOU! BACK TO WORK!" Logan was the first to grace the room with his absence. Xavier left next, starting to laugh as soon as he was in the hall.

"Sir?" Ivy asked approaching him.

"WHAT! I told you to leave."

"Yes but there are some crucial details you need to know. And as I'm in charge of keeping track of the mutant progressions…"

"What."

"I had an…advancement." Magneto looked up curiously. "The plants can now sense and portray my feelings. I almost seriously hurt Shannon and Logan. And I believe that Gambit had an upgrade…either that or Shannon's power is to boost other's own abilities."

Magneto's eyebrows rose slightly.

"So she is a mutant."

"As far as we can tell…yes."

Magneto nodded slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"And you had an advancement." He repeated, musing. "Then this trip wasn't a waste." He looked up. "Go find Forge, thank you for telling me."

"Sir before I leave, if I may ask…Sir what do you plan on doing with Logan?"

"What I should have done in the begin..."

"NO!"

"Ivy I will NOT listen again you don't have anything to say that…"

"You know my threats still stand."

"Ivy I know you. You won't deny this country its most basic need to stop me."

"Sir as much as I am still upset at Logan…" Ivy paused realizing she hadn't meant to say anything about that.

"YOU promised he would not run…wait…why are you upset at Logan?"

"It's nothing sir."

"Ivy…"

"We just had a small argument. But sir! Please don't send him to the MRD!"

"Ivy he is still too much of a risk, you promised he would stay. How can you let him hurt your reputation that way?"

"He doesn't know I made that promise."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No…sir I didn't." Magneto picked up the phone

"Find Logan and send him back up here. Send Shannon and Kurt as well." He hung up.

"Sir?" Magneto remained silent. Around ten minutes later Logan and Shannon were ushered into the room by the guard.

"I thought you dismissed me?" Logan asked scowling about the fact that he had been forced back up here.

"I did but then I decided to bring a future conversation to now. And that is what to do with you four."

"SIR!" Ivy said stepping forward to try and intervene.

"Enough Ivy! Remain silent or leave." Ivy sighed before taking a seat to the right of the room.

"Sir I know you are angry at me and Shannon but don't punish Ivy or Kurt." Logan said resigned.

"And why not I believe Ivy deserves some of the blame." Magneto said glancing at his third in command.

"Why should she be blamed it's not her fault we ran away!" Shannon said looking affronted at the fact that someone else would be blamed for her actions.

"Yes she informed me she had not told Logan of our complete bargain." The three looked confused at this statement. "Logan as you are not aware let me inform you. Ivy swore that she would do everything in her power to make sure you would not try to escape again. It was part of the deal to get you released." Logan tried to meet Ivy's eyes but she wouldn't raise her head.

"Now what to do with you four…Kurt you are the one I am having the most trouble deciding I know you didn't want to go. But regardless you did so anyways. You will have dish washing duty in the kitchens for the next month. You may leave." Kurt sighed that he was done with and disappeared. Shannon, I was actually surprised it took you so long to make an attempt to leave. I hope now, however, that you won't be trying it again anytime soon."

"No sir…I was wrong before…" Magneto nodded.

"As such you did me a great service finding that loose link. I knew it existed but not the location. But for punishment you will be servicing Beast in the library he has decided to renovate and could use the help."

"Yes sir."

"Your dismissed." Shannon looked over at Ivy and Logan one more time before leaving the room. Silence descended upon them as she left.

"Logan you are the one I'm having trouble with. Time and time again you have tested my patience. But no more you will be getting your wish. You'll be leaving Genosha. Logan looked up shocked. Ivy immediately stood up but before she could say a word a metal strap sealed her mouth shut.

"Before I tell you the exact details. Ivy mentioned that you two had an argument what did it consist of?" Ivy quickly shook her head eyes pleading with Logan. Logan just looked away he knew he deserved to be punished for how much he wronged her.

"I was being a jerk. I said something hurtful…something I wish I could take back sir."

"And what was that?"

"I basically said that I don't appreciate Ivy and that she was a spoiled brat…sir." Magneto's demeanor changed instantly. Anger and fury coming off of him in waves.

"Then I believe I have chosen the perfect punishment. You will be leaving with the MRD the second they can send someone. And until such a time you will not go near Ivy." Logan paled he had not expected this. True in a way he had thought it would have happened much sooner but…he had thought that Magneto was against it as he hadn't done it sooner. As if reading his mind Magneto answered the unasked question.

"Ivy has fought me every step of the way to make sure that the MRD was never involved. She even went as far as threatening to cut off the countries food supply. But I won't listen any longer. You are dismissed." With that Logan was flung out of the room leaving only a crying girl and a enraged ruler.

* * *

R&R please


End file.
